Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other two of the same name. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun enjoying the sandbox of course. They see other kids came over who also came into the sandbox and will soon talk to them for them two are good kids of course. They heard a music park might be built well an idea for that park of course. Three other ideas is a regular park, park for the disabled, and an adult only park. It was decided that it will be a regular park and not one for homosexuals of course in fact. They would protest if a bad park. We see them all talking now.

"Another good park is good," said Phil, "Glad it is not a bad park like for gay's of course in fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Tommy, "A park for gay people would be bad for this town here."

"It will be a good park," said Lil, "Glad it isn't one or gay's and lesbians of course."

"I agree with you," said Dil, "A park for everyone is a good idea."

"And same here," said Kimi, "A park for gay's and lesbians would be bad in fact."

They are glad that homosexual party is very unpopular of course. That even most homosexuals are against them for they are running just to get a park not equality of course. They are glad they will keep getting good parks and not parks for greedy people of course. Because they would exclude most people in that town there. That the town council and mayor are against parks like that of course. That bad party just might go away after the elections for the school board and for dog catcher. We see Phil and Lil in the bathroom naked with their genitals showing.

"I sure love being naked," said Phil, "I see my penis and scrotum is showing and i have balls."

"I sure do as well," said Lil, "We can tell you do your sac is plump of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Betty, "You do look good naked of course."

"Yes i do mom," said Phil, "I am glad i am a boy of course."

"And same here," said Lil, "I love being a girl of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Park and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park after church for most of them of course in fact. They are having fun there playing having fun in the sandbox now. They are happy they are there so they can have lots of good time of course. That is the best park in that town there of course. They are happy they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals only in fact. They are having fun playing in the sandbox there. They are going to have baths together this time. They are glad they are at the park today. We see them all talking now.

"I love this park here of course," said Phil, "And i hope the election goes good this year of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad they are in the lead of course."

"I hope they do," said Tommy, "They run the schools very well of course."

"I know they will," said Kimi, "I hope they win it of course in fact."

"And same here," said Dil, "That bad party can go away of course for good."

That bad party is thinking about cheating to win the that upcoming election of course. That coming election is going very good for the ruling party and the next biggest party there. The bad party is being watched by some people lead by their parents of course. The members of the bad party can be arrested for trying to cheat in the upcoming election of course. They are happy the good party is leading big in the current polls of course. The current school board is a good one of course. We see them in the bath now talking.

"I love taking baths of course," said Phil, "Because i can see my penis and ball sac of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I love being naked as well of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love my penis as well of course and your vagina."

"I love it," said Kimi, "We have nice bodies of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am happy we are taking it together tonight."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Surgery and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the toys there of course having fun. They love that preschool of course it is a very good one for them. A little boy decided to show his penis and scrotum to the girls there. They can tell he seems to have three testicles instead of just two and maybe a hidden vagina as well of course in fact. So they will have a doctor give him a full body check up done naked. Tommy and them know surgery is coming for him of course. They are talking now at preschool as they are playing of course about it.

"Three testicles is strange of course," said Phil, "I only have just two of them which is normal."

"Yes indeed Phil," said Tommy, "I also have two testicles of course."

"It isn't normal to have three," said Lil, "It is normal to have just two in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I Hope he gets it removed to have two like you two."

"Yes indeed kids," said The teacher, "I also heard he has a hidden vagina as well."

It was found out he has them after all of course. So surgery is needed for him of course first surgery is to remove his third testicle and second to remove the vagina of course. He is now at the hospital stripped naked as the day he was born. They gassed him and then removed his third testicle and then the vagina of course. He is naked now and then put a hospital gown on him of course. It is nice and clean by the way of course. Later we see Tommy standing naked in his bathroom his penis and sac is showing now. We see him and his mom talking now.

"Yes he had a third testicle mom," said Tommy, "As well as a vagina as well in fact of course."

"I heard about it," said Didi, "He had surgery i heard as well in fact."

"Same thing i heard," said Tommy, "I hope he recovers soon of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "My genitals seems to love it as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	4. Nice bodies

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the blocks there. They heard that one boy's surgery went very well of course in fact. That he is recovering now at the hospital and can go home today in fact of course. They are happy that he had that surgery so now his genitals are normal now. They are happy they won't have that type of surgery. In fact they don't need surgery at all. They hope if they do to recover from it will be a fast one. They are healthy children and want to stay that way. We see them all talking now of course.

"I heard his surgery went well," said Phil, "That he has normal genitals like us well for us boys in fact."

"I also heard it did," said Lil, "I seen the genitals of you boys you have nice bodies."

"Yes we sure do," said Tommy, "Our genitals as in penis and scrotum looks nice just can't see our balls."

"You boys have good bodies," said Kimi, "The teacher is now coming in fact."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "The real word for balls is testicles."

They see their genitals every single day of course when they use the bathroom and have baths. They love them parts of them as well as their entire bodies like from heads to toes. And all in between them which includes butts and genitals of course. Later after nap time they played until it was time to go home. We see Phil and Lil standing in the bathroom with their body parts showing which includes his penis and scrotum and her vagina. They are waiting for it to fill up before getting in it. We see them in the bath now talking there.

"This bath feels so good," said Phil, "I am happy we are taking it for we can be naked in fact."

"Yes it sure does," said Lil, "I love being naked myself."

"You two has nice bodies," said Betty, "You two are good kids by the way in fact."

"Yes we are mom," said Phil, "I love the way my body is with my big and long penis."

"You have a nice one," said Lil, "And i love m vagina and nice and smooth front."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. His scars

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the toys there having fun. They love that preschool for it is a good one for it is a public one that has a good teacher there as well as others who works there. They are glad the go there together and that one boy returned to that preschool in fact. He has scars now in the area now. Pubic hair will cover it. That will be when he reaches puberty. He is only four so scars are showing when naked of course. He likes looking in the mirror to see them. We see them all talking now.

"He is back now of course," said Phil, "He has scars i heard in that area as in genitals in fact."

"I see him now," said Lil, "I hope he shows us his scars of course."

"Yes i am back," said that boy, "Here they are now of course."

"Nice scars there," said Tommy, "You now have them for life as in them scars."

"Yes indeed of course," said that boy, "Public hair can cover them when I reach puberty."

He is just four so he has years to go for puberty. That puberty they will begin to become adults and for the boys they will start getting body hair on the face and such which is his genitals well around them anyway. And girls will start getting periods of course. They are only four so no pubic hair of course. So the girls still can see there vaginas. Boys will still see their penises when they reach puberty. Males will love when they reach puberty. They love the changes that will happen. They are happy now.

"Yes he has scars now," said Phil, He showed it to us in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Lil, "Pubic hair will cover them up one day."

"I heard he does," said Betty, "You two will reach it one day."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I will love when I start becoming a man."

"And me a woman," said Lil, "I will love it of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Good scars

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the blocks there having a good time. They are glad they came there for they love the blocks for they can build anything they want. That the teacher likes what they make from them. They love that preschool there and that boy will show all his scars he has. He loves his scars more than extra parts he had. He hated having three testicles and a vagina. But loves having a penis, scrotum, and two testicles. He loves being a boy of course. He stands up to pee. We see them all talking now in fact.

"You have neat looking scars there," said Phil, "I would hate having three testicles and a vagina."

"Yes you sure do," said Lil, "We have no scars that i know of besides belly button in fact."

"We all have them," said Tommy, "I love my belly button in fact. "

"You are correct," said That boy, "I love my scars i have now."

"Yes now pull them back up," said the teacher, "As in your underwear and pants."

He did as he was told to do in fact. They all love the scars for they think they are cool. His parents also likes them as well. His scrotum looks normal same as his penis. He can live a normal life now. He now has parts that boys and men have. He will be fully healed from that surgery that he had. He is glad he had it done or his genitals would fall off and he would die by losing all his blood or he would be a nullo as in a Eunuch without a penis. And would sit to pee like girls do. We see Tommy standing in his bathroom naked with his penis showing.

"I love having baths mom," said Tommy, "I love being naked i see my male body parts."

"They are nice looking," said Didi, "Phil has a big and long also nice."

"Dil also has one," said Tommy, "I heard Cindy who was Chuckie did until his dad cut it off him."

"Yes he now she did," said Didi, "His dad got castrated in prison."

"I heard he was,"said Tommy, "I am glad he was castrated and serving life in prison."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. At the park

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun playing in the sandbox there of course. They are happy the are there for they love that park because it is the best in that town there of course. They see that one boy there. They are happy to see him there of course. They love playing together in the park in fact for they can play there and glad no gay park is coming. Most people in that town is against it for it would be bad for that town there of course. They are happy they are there of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here of course," said Phil, "It is such a good park and i hope we never get a park for gays."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we have good park in this town here."

"We are getting a good park soon," said Tommy, "I am glad we won't be getting a park for that group of course."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "They would have guards to ask if they a person is gay or not."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am happy we are at this good park here of course."

They will start working on that new park starting on Monday. That new park will be lots of good fun. One small groups of adults wants a park or adults only. That most adults is against it not for it. Because most adults love children and doesn't want to exclude them of course. That small group of adults got turned down by the mayor himself. And told them that parks should for everyone not just one group over others. They are angry they got turned down and will protest of course and could become a politcal party after it of course. We see Phil and Lil standing naked in the bathroom.

I am glad it will be a good park," said Phil, "And i heard the mayor himself turned down a small group of grown ups."

"Yes it sure will be," said Lil, "I also heard the same thing of course as you."

"It is true you two," said Betty, "Time to put you two in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot of course," said Phil, "I think my penis loves it as well."

Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad they got turned down."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Church park fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at church seeing and hearing a mass there. They love going to church it is a good one for the priest is a good man who would never hurt children. He knows how give his sermons of course in fact. They are happy to be there in church for the mass the priest is giving of course. They love that church because it is the best one in town. Phil wants tto become an alter boy soon of course and they will say yes to him. He will be one happy boy of course. He is a good boy who will serve the church well. We see them all talking now.

"I will love being one mom," said Phil, "This is a good church here i am glad we are members of it."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I can't be one being a girl but i still love it."

"It is a good church indeed," said Kimi, "I love coming here of course."

"Same here," said Betty, "Best church in this good town here of course."

"And same here," said Kira, "I love being a catholic of course it is a good church."

The priest gave a good sermon and a great mass of course. After church they went to the park to play and saw Tommy and Dil in the sandbox playing having a good time of course. They are now all playing together of course having so much good fun. Tommy and Dil is Jewish so they don't go to church. They go to temple instead of course in fact. They all went home and Tommy is standing naked in the bathroom with his genitals showing. He loves being naked of course. He loves the way they look in fact.

"I love my penis mom," said Tommy, "Same as my scrotum as well of course where my testicles is at."

"It is a nice one," said Didi, "You look good naked of course."

"I sure do mom," said Tommy, "I love being naked of course it is natural in fact."

"Yes it is," said Didi, "Your friend Phil also has a nice one."

"He sure does mom," said Tommy, "Chuckie now Cindy had one one until his dad cut it off him."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Love them

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is preschool now coloring there having a good time there. They love coloring for it is fun of course and has crayons of course. One in the group is good at art as in either Phil, Lil, Tommy, or Kimi of course. They love going to that preschool there of course. It is a good preschool for them it is a public preschool of course in fact. They are happy they are there today. Preschool for them is very good of course. They love going there of course and will miss it graduate of course. We see them all talking now.

"This is a good preschool here," said Phil, "But i will miss this place when we graduate in May of course."

"I sure love it of course," said Lil, "I will miss this when we do of course."

"It is a good preschool," said Tommy, "I will also miss this place in fact."

"I also love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for your you kids of course."

They all went to hear that good story about friendship of course. They will miss that preschool of course. When they graduate in May of course well last week of it of course. After preschool today they all went home for the day of course. Phil and Lil is standing naked in the bathroom with their genitals showing of course. They love the way them parts look of course. They love having a good time of course. Before they get in the bath they are looking at them parts of course. They got in the bath now and they are talking now.

"This is a good bath here," said Phil, "My penis and scrotum is loving it of course in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "My vagina seems to love it of course."

"You two kids sure love them," said Betty, "As in baths and genitals of course."

Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I am glad i have these parts here as in m penis it can be fun."

"You look good naked," said Lil, "I saw you played with them once."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Meet new teacher

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is preschool now playing with the toys there. One boy there decided to strip naked in preschool of course so he can show off his genitals of course. That it is illegal of course it is a public place of course. He then started taking off all his clothes starting with his feet of course to be barefoot. Tommy and his friends wonder what he is doing. They are looking at each other now in confusion. Having no idea he is getting naked there at preschool. That nudity is illegal there. We see them all talking now.

"I love this preschool here,"said Phil, "I am glad that kindergarten teacher is here she is nice."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Think we go there next school year."

"I will miss this place," said Tommy, "But we go to Elementary school next school year."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "I hope she will read us good stories because here is our teacher now."

"She said she would," said the teacher, "She has good books of course."

She then talked with them that she is looking forward to having them in school next school year. She is a good woman who loves children who can teach them all to read of course. She is a good smart woman who loves being a teacher of course. She will get all of them well all but two. For they are going to new schools being built now. That them teachers will all be new. But the principal's will come from area schools. So Tommy and them won't go to it. They wish them well in them two new schools. We see Phil and Lil talking naked in the bathroom.

"I will love going there," said Phil, "It will be a good school i am sure in fact."

"Same here,"said Lil, "I am glad w aren't going to a brand new school."

"You kids will like it,"said Betty, "Well time to put you two in the bath now."

"We sure will mom," said Phil, "Two kids in our preschool will go to brand new schools."

"Yes indeed mom," said Lil, "So they get two new teachers of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Phil is angry

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the blocks having fun. They know the local Elections are coming on Tuesday for the school board and such of course. And three props as in AB and C of course two is good one is bad. When the Election takes place tomorrow they will run the local schools. Well public schools anyway and local dog catcher. The Mayor is for the current school board members and the good man as dog catcher. That bad party just might go away for good after tomorrow. We see them all talking now.

"Well it is tomorrow after all," said Phil, "To see who runs the local public schools and for dog catcher."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "The current school board is the best said our mom."

"I sure like them," said Tommy, "I know one of the school board members."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I am glad they will win it of course."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "It is now story time kids."

One bad man running for the school board is talking with child hating adults. He wants children to be second class citizens and not regular people. But as property who must be microchipped of course. He hates children and think they aren't really people but will when they grow up. He is a bad man who shows it when he saw a kid and told him to not play in front of him. That caused many to leave before he does his speech and some more left during that speech of course. It was a child hating speech is why. We see Tommy and his mom talking now because that child was Phil.

"Phil was upset about it mom," said Tommy, "It made him angry of course in fact."

"He is calmer now," said Didi, "I heard h is in the bath at home of course."

That is good," said Tommy, "Being naked helps of course."

"That is true," said Didi, "He looks good naked."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "His big and long penis is why."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. Se what happens next chapter here in this story of course.


	12. A mean teacher?

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the toys there having a good time. Thy graduate sometime next month well late May. They will be happy when they graduate and next school year Elementary school for them. They know some kids there will go to the new schools that is being built now. That they will go to the best Elementary school. One teacher a new one hired is very strict in his ways. That he can be mean to kids he doesn't like of course. We see them talking now about it right now of course.

"I heard that one is mean," said Phil, "That he is a forth grade teacher so that one won't get him next year."

"I also heard that," said Lil, "That he is one of three teachers for that grade."

"We all heard he is,'" said Tommy, "We will find out i know one going to that grade he got him."

"Yes we will," said Kimi, "If he will be mean to them he would get fired."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "Well story time for you kids now."

That teacher will be watched because of what some kids heard of course. He is a mean teacher who will get fired when he will be mean to the wrong student a boy who's dad is school board president. And his mom is a sectary at that new school there so not a student to be mean to. He will be replaced by a nice man who will be a good teacher of course. He is known only to like bullies and other mean kids. So he will like the class bully out of all his students there. He is a mean man who will start a school for bad kids. We see them all talking now.

"I heard he is mom," said Tommy, "That he only likes mean kids as in bullies."

"I heard about it," said Didi, "They are going to keep an eye on him."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "If he is mean he will get fired."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well bath time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure love baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Bad teacher fired

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the blocks there having a good time. That mean teacher yelled at a kid for chewing gum on his way to school. So it is none of his business and that kid told his mom about it she is mad at teacher. That boys mom yelled at that man for yelling at her son because he is her kid not his he hates kids. He has a paddle at home he will take with him which is against the law of course. He won't be allowed to use it of course or be arrested. We see that kid was Tommy we see them talking now.

"He is a mean teacher of course," said Phil, "He shouldn't be a teacher he hates us kids of course."

"He sure is of course," said Lil, "He should get fired before he even starts."

"I want him to," said Tommy, "I know he hates us children so shouldn't be a teacher."

"I agree with you three," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now with a book."

"I will turn him in now," said the teacher, "Just during nap time when i will."

When nap time came she turned him in and told him what he did. They had no choice but to fire him before he even starts seeing as he hates children except the bad kids because he was a bad kid himself. He was replaced by a good man who will treats children as equals which is the way it should be. He knows what to do if a kid breaks the rules by turning them into the office. He is a much better teacher. So that bad man and some others will start a private school for bad kids only. It will be in a storefront of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"I am glad he was fired," said Tommy, "His replacement will be better than him."

"Same here," said Didi, "He isn't your dad Stu is of course and yes i agree with you."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "His firing is a good thing for he only likes bad kids."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "Then it will be bedtime for me after bath time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Bad teacher blocked

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the blocks there having a good time. That mean teacher yelled at a kid for chewing gum on his way to school. So it is none of his business and that kid told his mom about it she is mad at teacher. That boys mom yelled at that man for yelling at her son because he is her kid not his he hates kids. He has a paddle at home he will take with him which is against the law of course. He won't be allowed to use it of course or be arrested. We see that kid was Tommy we see them talking now.

"That mean teacher is gone now," said Phil, "He is so mean i am glad they fired him of course."

"Yes but he might start a school up," said Lil, "A school we won't be going to of course."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "I hope his students are tough of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

Story time kids," said the teacher, "We all heard he might start a new school up."

They went to go talk with the local government to block him of course. They don't want a school with that bad man who is a teacher and head master. He wants to hire mean people to be teachers there so they want to block him of course. So that is what they did. They decided to block him because when they heard he wants to hire mean people as teachers of course. They now decided he shouldn't teach in that town there of course. He will now move to another town far away of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"He moved away now mom of course," said Tommy, "I hope it is far away from this town here of course."

"I heard about that," said Didi, "He is a bad man who needs not to be a teacher."

"You are right of course mom," said Tommy, "He needs some other job there of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "He is such a bad man of course."

Yes he is mom of course," said Tommy, "He needs some other job there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Where he works at

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the toys there having fun there. That bad teacher moved to another town on the East coast and got a job at an adult store of course in fact away from children. They heard he got a job in a place just for adults of course. That way no kids will see him working there of course in fact. His house is next to some kids but they avoid him of course because they heard what he tried to do of course. That one boy knows Tommy for he is his cousin. We see Tommy and them talking now of course.

"That is good a job for him," said Phil, "I heard one of your cousin's lives there of course."

"Yes a place for adults only," said Lil, "Yes i also heard one lives there as well."

"It is true you two," said Tommy, "He does live there of course."

"An adult place good for him," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher is coming now with a book."

"Same here kids," said the teacher, "Well story time of course."

They all went to hear that good story she picked out for them of course. That one man will keep his job there for a long time for it is for adults only. That cousin won't talk to that mean man there of course when he is at home. He can go in there when he becomes an adult of course. But he is only five years old of course. That guy will not talk to kids because he would be mean to them. He is bad with children unless they are bad kids of course. He knows some bad kids there of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking of course.

"He works in adult store mom," said Tommy, "My cousin told me that by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "That way he won't be around kids of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I heard he likes bad kids of course."

"I also heard that," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I will have a nice bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Kids gym coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the preschool now playing with the blocks now having fun. That bad man is far away from them of course in fact. He is working at an adults only store so no kids allowed it is rule one of course in fact. They are happy when they graduate from there of course. They heard a kids gym is going to open soon and they will go to it. That will be a good place for them of course besides the parks. They will be glad when it opens of course. They are talking about it now. We see them all talking now of course.

"That place will be nice," said Phil, "A gym just for us kids i will love going there of course."

"Yes it sure will," said Lil, "I am glad it will open very soon of course."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "It will be lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"It will be good kids," said the teacher, "Well story time of course."

They are happy that kids gym will open in a week from tomorrow. They all went to hear that good story for them kids there. That is going to be a good place thanks to the mayor and town council. They are glad that the anti-children party lost big of course and none got elected into office. That party is not only gone but it's members arrested. They are charged with crimes done to children. They are all in big trouble now of course. They can get up to twenty years in prison. We see Tommy and his mom talking now of course about it.

"It will be a good place mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it will open a week from tomorrow."

"Yes it sure will," said Didi, "I will take you there when it opens."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I will be happy when it opens of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure love having baths for i will see my penis being naked."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Coming Saturday

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park now of course in fact. They are happy they are there having fun of course and happy a kid gym is coming soon. They are glad that bad party lost big in that election or they would close kids stuff. They are glad that bad party is gone and leaders arrested. That bad party was made illegal and thy are glad it is. They are all having fun at the park in the sandbox and glad a park for them is coming in fact. As in a park for regular people of course like them. We see them all talking now of course. And about kids gym of course.

"That park will be nice," said Phil, "Same as the kids gym because they will sure be lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I am happy they will open on Saturday well for kids gym anyway."

"I will love them," said Tommy, "That park will open once it is built as in fully."

"I will love when they open," said Kimi, "That kid gym will be nice of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "That park is half way built i heard in fact."

That kids gym is getting ready to open on Saturday it will be fun for them. They are ready for that day so they can go in it of course to work out. There is two pools in it one with bathing suits and one for skinny dipping. Skinny dipping is a pool where they aren't wearing any clothes. As in nothing covering their genitals of course. And girls can show off nipples just like boys do. That gym will be a good thing for that town there. That a bad man and woman wants to close they will not get their way. We see Phil and Lil talking in the bath now.

"I will love the naked pool," said Phil, "At the kids gym which will be lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "Being naked in a pool will be nice."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "That kids gym will be a good thing."

"Yes it will mom," said Phil, "We will have good fun there of course in fact."

"We sure will," said Lil, "We will love that good place there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Zoo time

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the zoo now having a good time there. The animals there are good for they all love going there to have some fun of course. They are happy they are there today for they are having zoo there of course. That zoo will soon expanding of course. They see it being built now of course and like what is coming of course. They will be getting more animals and other places there of course. They see a place to eat at and a show. They will love what is being built now. We see them all talking now.

"Good more animals coming soon," said Phil, "I will be glad when it opens for the public when they are done."

"I will also love it," said Lil, "I heard a place to eat at and a show to watch."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I will be glad when it opens of course."

"I will love it as well," said Kimi, "I will love when they open of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are here now of course."

That zoo is going to be much better of course. They will be glad when that part of the park is open to the public. That zoo will be better very soon of course. Later they all went home and at the Deville house Phil and Lil are standing naked in the bathroom ready for their bath for the bath tub is filling up now. They see each others genitals and loves them. They know someday they can have sex with them which is what they are for. They are too young for sex and no pubic hair now. They got in the bath now. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love my penis of course," said Phil, "I love what we will use them for sex someday not with each other."

"I love my vagina," said Lil, "As well as my nice and smooth front."

"Your genitals are perfect," said Betty, "Someday you kids can have kids."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Phil, "I might not give birth but can make a girl pregnant."

"Yes the seed," said Lil, "As in the sperm and i will give birth to who i will be married with."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Naked girl

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the toys there. They love playing at the preschool there for they love that place of course. One girl is thinking about getting naked there which is against the rules as well as against the law. She started taking them off now of course. They are wondering what she is doing right now of course. They see her toes now of course. She is now starting to take off her dress for she untied it now. Now they know she is getting naked now of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Teacher she is getting naked," said Phil, "We know it is against the rules here and against the law here."

"You keep them on now," said the teacher, "You shouldn't get naked here but at bath at home."

"She is right," said Lil, "I know better than that so should you as well."

"We don't want to see you naked," said Tommy, "So keep them on now at once."

"You should be naked in bath time," said Kimi, "So yes keep them on of course."

She kept it up until she was naked now she is in big trouble now. She would let her parents arrested for telling her not to get naked at school of all places. She was told to get dressed which she did and her parents got called who took her home. Her parents got arrested and could pay a fined and maybe jail time as well. She will get expelled from preschool for getting naked at that school of course. She even wet the floor which had to be cleaned. We see Phil and Lil talking in the bath to their mom. We see them talking now.

"She did get naked mom," said Phil, "We saw her butt and vagina and she wet the floor."

"That she did mom," said Lil, "She is now in big trouble now of course."

"Sounds like it," said Betty, "I have heard about that of course."

"That is good mom," said Phil, "We are naked here but this is a bath so i see my penis now."

"You have a nice one," said Lil, "And i am glad she got in trouble for it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	20. We can go there

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the blocks now having fun. That preschool is a very good one for the teacher cares about her students. That girl is getting expelled from that preschool there as of right now of are happy she isn't at preschool today for she was naked. They get naked when getting baths and putting bathing suits on. And they have baths being fully naked so every body parts can get cleaned. That includes boy's penises and girls vagina's of course and butts. And we see them all talking now of course about it.

"I love being naked in baths," said Phil, "In fact because i can see my own penis and scrotum of course."

"I love being naked in baths as well," said Lil, "Maybe someday we can go skinny dipping."

"I also love it of course," said Tommy, "Skinny dipping i heard can be lots of fun."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here come the teacher now of course."

"They are fun," said the teacher, "I know a good place for skinny dipping of course."

They will ask their parents if they can go there and they will say yes of course. That way they can swim when their butts and genitals showing. They will be happy to go there of course. That bad girl got expelled from school for getting naked in a public preschool. She is getting placed under arrest along with her parents of course. They are glad they heard of that one place of course. Phil and Lil asked their parents if they can go there and said yes. Kimi asked her mom and said yes. We s Tommy asking his mom of course. We see them two talking now of course.

"I heard it is nice mom," said Tommy, "We can swim there when we are naked of course."

"I say yes of course," said Didi, "We can all go there of course."

"Sounds fun mom," said Tommy, "We will have lots of fun there of course."

"We sure will," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I love being naked now of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Naughty bad girl

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. A girl is coming who wants to show her vagina to the boys which is against the rules of the park as well as the know that the only genitals that should be seen is when changing diapers on babies. A bad political party wants a device to cover up them parts of course. That most says no to that device of course. That bad group as in party needs to go away including to the good people which is the most of course. That bad party is fascist. We see them all talking before that bad girl shows up.

"I sure love this park here of course," said Phil, "And i love being a boy for having a full set of male genitals of course."

"You have a big penis there Phil," said Lil, "I have a full set of female organs inside of me of course."

"We just can't see them here," said Tommy, "After all we can't be naked in public but we can at home."

"I love being naked as well," said Kimi, "After all we was all born like that of course."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad we have full sets of genitals of course."

That girl came up to the boys and showed them her vagina and yelled at her and her mom took her home. She is in big trouble now for showing her private parts to strangers. She loves being a girl but should know better than that of course. Them boys seen girls naked so they know what vagina's are of course. They saw boys genitals as in penises, scrotum's and testicles. When they got home they was allowed to get naked which they did of course. They love the way them parts looks. We see them all talking there now naked.

"I love the way our genitals looks of course," said Phil, "I am glad we can run around naked around here."

"You boys look good naked," said Lil, "I heard i will gets boobs someday but not you boys."

"I love being naked here," said Tommy, "I am glad we all have them well most of us anyway."

"I also love being naked," said Kimi, "We was all born this way and i love it of course."

"And same here as well," said Dil, "I am glad us boys here is circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. A bad intact boy

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They are glad that a good new park is coming and has no idea a bad boy will show his genitals to both boys and girls. He is bi-sexual so he likes both sexes the same of course. He is such a bad boy by showing off his penis and scrotum to other kids in the park. Them kids as in Tommy and them know better. That they only show them off inside the houses they live in. They are in the park to have fun playing together. We see them all talking in the park before that bad boy shows up.

"A good new park will be a fun place in fact," said Phil, "I am glad it won't be for just certain people of course."

"I will love going to that new park there," said Lil, "I am glad it is getting built for it will be lots of fun."

"I am glad it isn't for homosexuals," said Tommy, "Same as a park for adults as in not good of course."

"I am glad it got approved," said Kimi, "And i am glad it is being built for it will be a good park."

"And same here as well," said Dil, "A park for certain people would be a bad kind of park."

That bad boy went in the park and showed them all his genitals. His mom saw him do that and took him home and grounded him for a week. And had a long talk with him that he shouldn't show off his private parts in public. They are glad that bad boy is gone of course. He has an intact penis unlike the circumcised penises of Tommy, Phil, and Dil. Cindy who was Chuckie had an intact one. Them three boys hates the way non circumcised penises looks of course. We see them talking about why circumcision is a good thing not bad.

"I am glad he is was sent home of course," said Phil, "I have a circumcised penis and i know we seen it many times."

"You have a nice penis same as theirs," said Lil, "We are glad you three boys got circumcised of course."

"Mine might be pretty small but it works," said Tommy, "We will see it when we get naked at home."

"That bad boy is intact," said Kimi, "It looks kind of like an elephant trunk on a scrotum."

"We all saw it on him," said Dil, "I am happy his mom took him home of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Bad boy arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. That bad boy is now being arrested for showing off his genitals in public to other kids. That boy's parents called their lawyer who will defened him in court. His parents said he shouldn't be arrested for he is just a little boy. Phil and them are glad he was arrested for what he did of course. They all know better not to show off their genitals in public. Showing them in public is wrong for they know what genitals are. We see them all talking about that bad boy being arrested of course.

"I am glad he got arrested showing off his penis," said Phil, "He has a gross non circumcised one's unlike us of course."

"Yes i am also glad he was arrested as well," said Lil, "I hope he gets circumcised without any anesthetic."

"I hate uncircumcised penises," said Tommy, "I am glad us three boys had it done just after birth."

"I hope he does as well," said Kimi, "He should be strapped down and circumcised without anesthetic."

"I agree with you four," said Dil, "And he should serve time in juvenile detention as well."

That family lawyer said he will defened him in that court for he is just a little kid. They know that parents should handle it not the police. They know he was arrested by that the gang's parents not the kids of course. Showing off genitals is wrong as in against the law. He is now charged with indecent exposure. He could serve two to three weeks in that place. That bad boy knows that showing it off was wrong when his mom caught him and shouldn't be arrested. We see their parents talking when the kids is sleeping.

"I am sure glad he got arrested showing it off," said Didi, "He has a gross uncircumcised penis which i don't like."

"I am glad our son's are circumcised," said Betty, "I think all boys should be circumcised of course."

"I love he was arrested," said Stu, "I want that bad boy circumcised by order of the judge."

"I can arrange it of course," said Drew, "He should be circumcised without any anesthetic."

"And same here of course," said Mrs. Carmichael, "My son's is also circumcised as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Boy circumcised

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They are glad that bad boy got arrested for showing off his genitals in a public park of course. They know not to show off them parts in a public place like that of course. They know genitals will be to reproduce with when they get older as in sex. That is why boys has penises and girls has vagina's. Most males are circumcised after birth. But that bad boy will get circumcised by being strapped without any anesthetic. We see Tommy and his friends are talking now about it as they play.

"I heard he is getting circumcised today fully naked," said Phil, "Strapped down without any anesthetic so it will hurt him."

"I also heard about that as well of course," said Lil, "I also hopes he recovers and no infection happens of course."

"They will give him a tetnis shot before they remove it," said Tommy, "That way he won't get an infection in fact."

"He will make a full recovery of course," said Kimi, "He can run around naked around his house as he recovers."

"I am glad he will get that shot," said Dil, "I will be naked for my bath and wash my genitals good."

That boy got the tetnis shot and took off his shirt, shoes, and socks. And then took off his pants and underwear leaving him fully naked. He knows it will hurt but he will recover. The doctor then strapped him down so he won't move and cut of his penis by mistake. The doctor them got the tools and circumcised him and he screamed but glad his mom held his hand. That took some pain and did put a cream and bandage on his penis. In public he gets to wear a diaper and clothes of course. We still see them all at Tommy's house as naked as the day they was born.

"I am glad we was circumcised after we was born," said Phil, "I see my penis and scrotum being naked of course."

"I am glad you boys had it done then," said Lil, "I know i must ask before i touch them parts there on you boys."

"You have permission to touch mine," said Tommy, "I wish that boy recovers fast from his circumcision."

"I have permission to touch Phil,s," said Kimi, "He has a big and long penis which is nice of course."

"I sure love being a boy of course," said Dil, "I am sure glad we got circumcised as in us boys of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Bad boy guilty

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They know that bad boy is do in juvenile court for his hearing which he is charged with some crimes. They will be there to testify against that bad boy in that court. They are now in that court room now the tribunial judges are ready there. That case has now begun against that bad boy there. That bad boys lawyer will defened him in that court and the other lawyer is for the state so against him of course. We see them talking before the three judges comes in there of course.

"I heard the state lawyer is a tough one of course," said Phil, "And wants that bad boy in juvenile detention center of course."

"I also heard about him of course," said Lil, "We also want that bad boy there who just got circumcised on Saturday."

"We know he did that crime of course," said Tommy, "Looks like the judges is coming out now of course."

"All please rise for the judges," said a security guard, "Here them three are here now of course."

"All may be seated," said head judge, "The case against that boy has come to order."

The state lawyer who is a tough one has started of why to find that boy guilty. The other lawyer then had his turn of why to find him not guilty. The witnesses for the state is the gang and some other victims. But the other witnesses for the boys side includes an outlaw biker, a burglar, a kidnapper, a robber, and a man charged with theft. The judges then allowed closing arguements to begin and after that the three judges then went to decide. Only took two minutes to find him guilty. He was sent to juvenile detention for six months. We see them at home now with adults talking now.

"I knew that bad boy would be found guilty," said Didi, "Now he goes to juvenile detention for six months of course."

"We knew he was guilty of that crime," said Betty, "I hope our children stay out of that place to serve time."

"I am glad them judges found him guilty," said Stu, "I am sure our children will stay law abiding citizens."

"I know they will stay lawful," said Drew, "We raise our children to stay on the right side of the law."

"And same here of course," said Howard, "I am glad we went to that place to find bad boy guilty."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Glad he is there

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They are glad that bad boy is serving time in juvenile detention center of course. They know that showing off genitals in public is wrong and should only happen at home. That boy has a cellmate who just happens to be gay. He is worried he will get raped by that big kid there of course. He is just a kid as in big kid so he can't rape him until he reaches a certain age. He told him that to say he can't rape him yet. We see them all talking at the park as they play in the sandbox there.

"I am glad that bad boy is off the streets of course," said Phil, "I will never expose my penis and scrotum here."

"I am also glad he is off the streets," said Lil, "I am glad we only get naked at each others houses."

"I am glad he is locked up as well," said Tommy, "I am glad he was arrested and found to be guilty."

"I am glad he is in that place there," said Kimi, "I hope all of us stays out of that place there."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I hope none of us gets arrested someday of course."

They all promised never to break the law so they can stay out of jail. That bad boy wishes he never did that in the park. The only one's who can have them showing is babies getting diapers changed. They remember when they was babies and discovered their genitals and knew them parts are special. They know genitals is the reason that people and animals use to have sex with to have children. They are happy they have them parts on them. They went to Tommy's house and got naked of course. Later the parents is talking as the kids have a bath with a mom watching them.

"Our children is being raised right of course," said Didi, "I am glad that bad boy is off the streets and park."

"I agree with you there of course," said Drew, "Betty is watching the kids in the bath."

"I am glad that bad boy is there," said Stu, "And we know she is watching them kids in the bath."

"She knows how to wash kids," said Howard, "I am glad we had Phil circumcised after birth of course."

"Same as Tommy and Dil," said Charlotte, "We all seen them naked many times so we can tell that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Good park coming soon

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They are glad that a new park will be a good one which will be kid friendly of course in fact. They are glad it will not be for adults only as well as not one for homosexuals. They are glad it will be for everyone not just certain people only. That town will never have a park just for homosexuals and such. A park for everyone is allowed and just that. A park for certain people is a bad idea for they would block most people at the gate. We see them all talking in the sandbox at that good park there of course.

"I am glad it is going to be a park for everyone of course," said Phil, "It would be a bad park if it was for certain people only."

"I am glad it is half way built of course," said Lil, "I would protest it if it was for certain people only."

"I will be glad when it gets fully built," said Tommy, "Parks for certain people would be bad for our town here."

"That new park is going to be lots of fun," said Kimi, "A park for just certain people would be changed for all."

"And i will love to go to it of course," said Dil, "A park for homosexuals would be sinful and wrong."

That homosexual group still wants a park of their own of course. The town council and mayor rejected them once again and said if it is brought up from them again they would be arrested for begging them for far to long. The group will run for Mayorship and town council to get the park for them as well as other homosexual stuff of course. The people would never elect them do to the stuff they want to build just for gay's and lesbians only. They also want the majority in the school board. We see the kids in the bath together as naked as the day they was born talking.

"I sure do love being naked in here together of course," said Phil, "I am glad we have our genitals like us boys penises."

"I also love being in here naked and talking," said Lil, "You have a good sized penis there of course."

"I love our genitals they are good to have," said Tommy, "I love the word penis for we pee out of them on us boys."

"Me, Lil, and Cindy has vagina,s," said Kimi, "Only reason he is a she now because his dad cut off his thing."

"Castration is a bad thing of course," said Dil, "Besides she has baths alone of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Talking about them

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun there of course. They are glad that new park will be for everyone and not just for adults or homosexuals. They hope that bad parties goes away because them two are fascist or gays of course. Them two bad parties started when the mayor and town council rejected their parks. That most people hate them parties. That new park will be for everyone so all can enjoy it. A park for certain people would have gates with mean guards at them. We see them all talking at the park as they play there in the sandbox.

"I am glad them two parties is unpopular," said Phil, "Them two parties only formed because the local government rejected their park plans."

"I am glad they are as well," said Lil, "Yes them parties did start because their park plans was rejected."

"I am glad it will be a park for everyone," said Tommy, "I hope them two bad parties goes away after the next local election."

"I hope it does go away soon," said Kimi, "I am glad most people are against them of course."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad that the local government is keeping an eye on him."

Them two bad parties is so unpopular that when they go away they will cheer when they go away. Most people won't answer the door when they see they are from them two bad parties. The mayor knows his party will still have majority in the town council and school board. And that he will be reelected mayor because he is popular by most people. One person will run as a concerned citizen for mayor but will lose big. She is running to draw people from them bad two parties. We see the adults talking as the kids are in bed sleeping.

"I don't like them two bad parties," said Didi, "I hope that the two biggest parties win the elections."

"Them two parties are bad of course," said Betty, "The party with the majority will keep the majority."

"Both of the major parties are good," said Stu, "Them two bad parties needs to go away."

"I also hate both bad parties," said Howard, "I am glad the local government is keeping an eye on them."

"I am also glad they are," said Drew, "I am glad we are for the party with the majority here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this long story here of course.


	29. Nice bath together

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at home in the bath together so they are all naked of course. They love their genitals or they know they can use them for sex when they grow up. They have seen each naked many times no shame for them. They all love having baths and also loves being naked as well. They know that genitals are important and they see them. They know that one known as Cindy who was Chuckie takes them alone after he became a she. They are glad that they are in the bath there playing and talking. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"I sure do love having baths here together of course," said Phil, "I sure love being naked i see my penis and scrotum now."

"I also love being naked having a a bath as well," said Lil, "We are all born this way and you have a good set of them."

"Baths are lots of good fun as well," said Tommy, "Us boys here is circumcised as i can tell of course."

"I love being in here naked of course," said Kimi, "I see my vagina and nice and smooth front of course."

"And same here as well," said Dil, "I can also tell us boys are circumcised i see our penis heads."

They have seen each other naked many time no need to cover up them parts there. They know that baths are best done when being fully naked so every part can be washed. They know that male mammel's has penises and female one's has vagina's so they know what sex is even though they are young. They know without genitals they would be sterile for life. They love that they are in that bath there together and playing as well as talking. They love their genitals as well as every body part. We still see them all talking of course.

"Yes i love having a full set of boy parts," said Phil, "I am glad we are in here we see all our genitals of course."

"Your penis and scrotum is perfect," said Lil, "And i can tell you have two testicles like most boys do have."

"I see our genitals of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are in here playing with our bath toys and talking."

"I love being in here as well," said Kimi, "I am glad we are having a nice bath here of course."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad we boys are circumcised easier to clean of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Good park opens

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having lots of good fun there at that new park that just opened. That new park has it all parks there has of course. The bad groups wants parks for certain people and not for everyone which is wrong. Parks should be for everyone like that new park that just opened today. Bad parks would be bad for most people except for child hating adults and homosexuals for another. They know parks should be for everyone not just certain people of course. Them bad groups don't care about most people. We see them all talking now at that new park.

"This is a nice new park here which i like," said Phil, "I am glad we came here and glad it is for everyone not just certain people."

"I am glad we all came here as well," said Lil, "I hope that them bad groups as parties losses big time."

"I know only a few will change hands," said Tommy, "A few popular elected people are retiring soon."

"I know one who is retiring well," said Kimi, "She is the mom of our one babysitter so we know her well."

"Yes we know her well of course," said Dil, "I hope she has a happy retirement of course."

They talked with their one babysitter later on and she is going to have a retirement party for her mom. Her husband retired from the construction company a year ago. Their babysitter is married to a police officer and has a son of her own and is pregnant with her daughter now. They know her son is circumcised and knows him well he went to the same preschool and will go to the same elementary school they go to in weeks of course. They have seen that boy naked in some baths before and can see his penis head. We see the kids talking in the bath now.

"Yes he is circumcised and can see his penis now," said Phil, "I am glad we are all naked so we can see our genitals."

"I love being circumcised of course," said that boy, "I am glad my mom had it done to me after birth."

"I love circumcised penises in fact," said Lil, "Uncircumcised penises looks like elephant trunks so gross."

"I love that we see our genitals," said Tommy, "I am for circumcision for it is easier to clean of course."

"And same here of course," said Kimi, "I am glad you boys are circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Rumors and fact

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park having lots of fun in the sandbox talking. They hope them two bad parties goes away after the next election. That one hates children and the other only cares about homosexuals only of course. They know them two bad parties started when their ideas for parks got rejected. The people are against them bad parties there. The two major parties are seen for children and families. Both major parties is for good parks for everyone. We see them all talking as they play in it's good sandbox met by a few kids they know from their preschool.

"Both major parties is good to us kids in this town," said Phil, "I am glad we are here in this good new park here."

"I heard a rumor around about some kids in this place," said Lil, "That they have helicopter parents."

"The rumor i have heard is microchipped," said Tommy, "All i know is we have good parents of course."

"I hope just rumors not fact," said Kimi, "I don't want a microchip in me for it should be for electronics."

"I heard both myself," said a boy, "I know you kids for i saw you in preschool of course."

They was just rumors started by a teenager named Linda Smart who got in trouble and got a long talking to. Later they all went home and getting ready for their bath together naked as the day they was born. They see each others genitals and smiled. They know someday use them to reproduce someday. They know genitals are important to them. They heard that some kids as in boys who aren't circumcised. They will wash their genitals just like other body parts. They see them boys there is circumcised. We see them playing and talking.

"I am glad i got circumcised as in my penis of course," said Phil, "I had a bath with a boy who isn't circumcised."

"The woman was sorry he was circumcised," said Lil, "After that our mom said mind her own business."

"I remember you told us that," said Tommy, "That boy was there playing on the slide of course."

"I am glad you boys are circumcised," said Kimi, "I am glad we are all friends in here of course."

"I am glad i had it done to me," said Dil, "I had a bath with a boy who is circumcised who is my friend."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Chased away

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park having lots of fun on the swings and talking. Another member of a child hating party is there giving a speech in that park and booed by most there. Only one's who support him is party members. Them one's was payed to be there and some teens playing basketball chased them party members away from there. The security guards are happy they drove them bad party members away. That is what the gang wanted to happen. They all hate that child hating party for they are kids. We see them all talking now about it with the teens watching them.

"They are looking at us in a good way of course," said Phil, "In fact i know two of them who lives next to us of course."

"Them teens are good of course came to play," said Lil, "I am glad they chased them bad party members out."

"Yes i know them two as well of course," said Tommy, "They are Gary and Larry Douglas good kids they are."

"I am glad to see them here of course," said Kimi, "Here comes them two now to talk to us here."

"I know them two boys well," said Dil, "Gary and Larry are good teen boys who likes us in fact."

Them two talked to them that bad party is a bad party and glad to see them there. Them two are brothers one is a senior and the other one is just a freshman. So yes three years apart they are as well as a month and a day. The other two brothers is in middle school one is in eighth grade and the other in in sixth grade. Them two is on the swings with them. The other teens also likes them kids as well. The boys are playing basketball with the girls watching them play it. They all decided to watch them play as well. We see the parents talking at home with kids in the bath.

"Them teenaged kids are good of course like our kids will be," said Didi, "I am glad they ran off them bad party members."

"I am glad they also chased them away," said Betty, "I am glad some kids stood against that bad party."

"I am glad they chased them away as well," said Stu, "I am glad that we know some of them kids there."

"Them two is Gary and Larry in fact," said Drew, "I also know two girls Tina and Linda who is sisters."

"I also know them four kids as well," said Howard, "It was Gary and Larry and their friends who chased them away."

"I am glad they was there or speech would go on," said Kira, "I am glad they chased them bad party members out."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Big protest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park having lots of fun on the slides having a good time there. That bad party the one who hates kids are coming there to protest it. Tommy and them knows counter protesters are there waiting for them. Then them party members came to protest and counter protesters started as well. That after the protest local government sided with most people. So yes most people aren't members of that party so the good guys. That bad party is more unpopular after that. We see them all talking about it as they play there.

"I am glad the good people won yet again of course," said Phil, "I am glad that party is so unpopular so they will lose again."

"I am also glad they lost to the good people," said Lil, "I am glad the local government sided with the good people."

"I knew they would side with the good people," said Tommy, "That bad party is hated by them of course."

"I am glad the good people was here," said Kimi, "In fact them people as in the good one's is still here."

"I see they are still here of course," said Dil, "They are enjoying their time here with their children."

Them children came to play with them for their parents was in the good protesters as well. They know some of the kids there they know from the preschool they went to of course. The rest they don't know said their names and met them. They are all having a good time at that park after the bad party left there. The local government is for the good people there. Most people in that town are against that bad party. That bad party was formed when their idea for a park was rejected. We see them kids as in the gang in the bath at home of course.

"That bad party needs to go away after elections," said Phil, "Now we are naked having fun in here i see my penis and such now."

"We look good being naked here of course," said Lil, "You have a big penis and normal sized scrotum with balls in it."

"Proper name is testicles of course," said Tommy, "We have a full set of genitals as far as i know in fact."

"I love the fact good people won protest," said Kimi, "Yes i have a full set of female organs of course."

"I also love being naked here as well," said Dil, "I have a full set of male organs like you two boys as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Standing up to them

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park having lots of fun on the jungle gym having fun. Thy are glad the local government sided with the good people yesterday. That bad party was started just because park ideas was rejected. Bad parks like the one that bad party wants will be rejected. The people wants parks for everyone in that town there. They are glad the bad parties are so unpopular. They know parks should be for everyone not just certain people. We see them all talking as thy play there at that good park there.

"Yes parks should be for everyone like most people do," said Phil, "Parks for certain people would be bad not good of course."

"Them bad parties needs to go away," said Lil, "I know parks for certain people would not last very long there."

"Park should be for everyone indeed," said Tommy, "Bad parties should go away for good of course."

"I am glad this park is for everyone," said Kimi, "Most people in this town are good people."

"Parks for certain people is bad," said Dil, "I am glad we are in a good new park for everyone."

Helicopter parents came into that park there and started telling them kids to be careful. They told them that they know what to do and not to do. They went to the swings and was going high and told them not to swing to high. That is when their parents told them mind your own business to them. That is when they said get their children microchipped of course. And told them that no for having stuff meant for electronics under their skin. They will never put that stuff in their kids. We see the kids in the bath talking of course.

"I love being naked here i see my penis and scrotum," said Phil, "I am glad our parents stood up to them helicopter parents."

"I am glad our parents are good one's," said Lil, "Them helicopter parents should mind their own business."

"I am glad our parents stood up to them," said Tommy, "I see my genitals as well and i love them and the word penis."

"We have good sets of them," said Kimi, "I am happy we are in this good bath here together."

"I love our parents and these parts," said Dil, "I am glad we are having a good bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Some more talking

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park having lots of fun on the swings there having fun. A bad party members is on their way to the park to give a speech. Tommy and his friends and their parents are against them bad parties there. The security guards is thinking about blocking them from going in the park. Counter protesters are ready for them there. Helicopter parents are also there but won't tell other parents how to raise their children. That bad party cancelled speech and went home. We see them all talking there at that park there.

"I heard they cancelled that speech and went home," said Phil, "Maybe do to more counter protesters here than them."

"I also heard the same thing of course," said Lil, I am glad they cancelled that speech and protest."

"I am glad they all went home not here," said Tommy, "I hate them bad parties for they have bad ideas."

"I am glad they went home as well," said Kimi, "I hope them helicopter parents aren't bugging us."

"I am glad they all went home," said Dil, "I am sure them helicopter parents are minding their own business."

The bad parties started when park ideas was rejected by the local government. Then in came helicopter parents who will bug them as in tell them it is dangerous to go high on the swings. When it happened their parents told them to mind their own business and leave them alone. Their parents said don't talk to strangers for they could be kidnappers or something. Most people in that town are good people and won't cause harm. The mayor is their to give a speech for an election is coming. We see the kids in the bath talking of course.

"Glad our parents told them off at the park," said Phil, "Now we are all here naked for i see our genitals now."

"I am glad we have good parents," said Lil, "I love the fact we are naked as the day we was born."

"Helicopter parents over protect," said Tommy, "I see our genitals and glad we have them of course."

"Glad our parents are good," said Kimi, "I see our genitals for Phil has a nice penis attached to him."

"Our parents are good," said Dil, "Me and Tommy has average sized and Phil has a long one."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Open house and arrest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the school for open house to meet the teachers and have a tour. They know that school starts in weeks and they are ready for it. They are glad them bad parties aren't at that open house and tour and such. They hate them bad parties for what they stand for. That one of them hates children and wants them to be like adults in a way. Another wants homosexual stuff in that town and they would rule it. Most parties are against them two bad parties. We see them all talking in that school there before meeting with their teachers there.

"I like the way this school here looks and feels here," said Phil, "I am glad we will be going here in weeks of course."

"I will love going to this good school here," said Lil, "I am glad we will love going to this nice place here."

"I know we will be happy going here," said Tommy, "I heard new schools and older schools is having open houses."

"I will love coming to this school here," said Kimi, "Dil here will be going to the preschool we went to."

"I like my teacher there of course," said Dil, "I am happy we are taking a tour of this school here."

They met with their teacher in the kindergarten classroom and likes what they see there. Then came the tour which started in the halls and showed them the cafeteria and bathrooms. The tour ended with them at the playground and went home after that. Later them kids are in the bath together so they are as naked as the day they was born. They are glad they have a good teacher in that school there. The party that hates children was at a new school to protest it. They was arrested when they blocked people from going in it.

"I have heard they was arrested at a school," said Phil, "I am glad we are naked i see my penis and such on me."

"You have a nice penis and scrotum," said Lil, "I love the fact them members got arrested."

"I heard they was arrested there," said Tommy, "I see all our butts and genitals are show here."

"I am also glad they was arrested," said Kimi, "I am happy we are having such a good bath here."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad we are all naked here and having a bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. More animals coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the zoo having fun and seeing all them animals there. They all love that zoo for lots fun for the children as well for the adults as well. They love seeing all them animals for zoo's are fun for humans as well as animals. They heard a baby Elephant was born there at that zoo there. That was proved true for they see that baby elephant there. They know that zoo will be getting a few more animals as in animals that zoo doesn't have yet. They will see them when they go next time. We see them all talking now of course at the zoo.

"I am glad a few more animals will be here soon," said Phil, "I will be glad when we get to see them when thy come."

"I will also be glad to see them here," said Lil, "I heard one type is a bird, a reptile, and a mammal."

"I love going to this zoo here," said Tommy, "I know the bird is swans and a cayman for reptile of course."

"I am glad we all came here today," said Kimi, "The mammal is donkeys as far as i know of course."

"I am glad we are all here today," said Dil, "I also heard them three animals are coming here soon."

The swans will arrive first and put them in the bird house in that zoo there. The next will be donkeys then that reptile there of course. They are glad that zoo is expanding and more animals can be sent there. They love that zoo there and will eat their lunch at a new restaurant that just opened today. They are glad they could be getting dolphins and maybe also some more reptiles like cobra's and anconda's. They love seeing animals for they know some are so cute to look at. We see them all talking in the big cats area at the zoo.

"I like the lions and tigers here for they a big," said Phil, "They are also good looking as well for i like to see them."

"I prefer the panthers and cheetah's," sad Lil, "I am glad we are in this area here at the zoo here."

"I like all of them here of course," said Tommy, "I heard we can be getting dolphins here at the zoo here."

"My favorite is elephants," said Kimi, "I hope we also get sting ray's for they are neat looking."

"My favorite animal is snakes," said Dil, "Rumors have it two more snakes could come here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Bad woman again

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park in the sandbox having some good fun there. A helicopter mom put her daughter in the sandbox keeping an eye on her. She see's them kids parents and knows that them kids are indeed safe of course. But another helicopter mom thinks the sandbox is to dangerous to play in. So she told them that sandbox could be dangerous. Their parents came over and said it is none of her business to tell their kids what to do. The good one said the sandbox is safe to play in. We see the children which includes that woman's daughter.

"It is none of her business as in that woman there," said Phil, "Your mom is right for it is safe to play in of course."

"My mom is good to me of course," said that girl, "I know that woman she is annoying and such of course."

"I am glad we are here in this here park," said Lil, "We have seen that woman in here before in fact."

"She is the same one from a week ago," said Tommy, "I am glad our parents stopped her yet again."

"I am glad we have good parents here," said Kimi, "I am glad our parents stopped that woman again."

A boy there said he has good parents and one house allows their kids to play outside naked. That he lives next to that family there. They said that is wrong to have children play naked outside of course. They just hope them boys are circumcised for they think circumcised sized penises looks like elephant trunks attached to them. Them boys saw their penis head aka the glands always show for they are circumcised. They have seen each other naked many times of course. We see the kids in the bath now taking a good bath.

"I am glad i am circumcised as in my penis of course," said Phil, "I hope them boys there is circumcised of course."

"I love circumcised penises more of course," said Lil, "I hate uncircumcised penises looks gross to me."

"I am glad i am circumcised as well," said Tommy, "One's not circumcised has to retract that skin to wash it."

"I heard that is what they do," said Kimi, "I am glad we are having a good bath here."

"I am glad we have good parents," said Dil, "I want that bad woman to stay away from us of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. Petting zoo

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the petting zoo to pet some animals having a good time. They are glad they are there to pet them good animals such as llama's and such. They love going there to pet them good animals and feed them. They are glad their parents took them to pet them animals there. They love that place for it is lots of good fun for them there. They heard they can go to the new park when it opens for the public. That them bad parties are still at it for parks. We see them all talking now about that place there and about the new upcoming park.

"I love coming here for we are having fun here," said Phil, "And i will be glad when the new park opens for the public."

"I also love coming here it is lots of fun," said Lil, "I heard that new park opens on Saturday which is in two days."

"I love all the animals here at this place," said Tommy, "I hope our parents take us when it opens by the mayor."

"I am glad we can pet these cute animals," said Kimi, "I hope our parents takes us to that new park when it opens."

"I am glad we all came here today," said Dil, "I hope our parents takes us there in just two days."

Their parents said yes they can go there when the mayor himself opens it and will have fun there. They heard it will have a good playground and sandbox. They are happy they will go to that new park when it opens for the public. That one bad party still wants a park for the homosexuals in that town there. The local government will not listen to them for they said no to that kind of park do to the guards there asking if they are or aren't gay or lesbian. We see them children in the bath having a good time playing naked in it there.

"I am sure glad we can go there in two days," said Phil, "I am glad that new park will have a nice playground there."

"It will be a good park for us to play in," said Lil, "I am glad we all went to that petting zoo there."

"I will love when new park opens," said Tommy, "That petting zoo was fun but parks are better though."

"I am glad we petted them animals there," said Kimi, "I will be glad when that new park opens of course."

"I am glad it opens in two days," said Dil, "I will be glad when we go there to play after it opens."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	40. Protest and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time on the swings having fun there. They are glad that new park opens tomorrow by the mayor himself. They heard helicopter parents are coming there to protest there and such. Their parents are there to counter protest that group. The counter protesters are bigger and louder than that bad group. That group arrived there to protest so the protest has begun. They are happy the good group is bigger and louder than that bad group there. We see them all talking now about the protest that is going on there.

"I am glad our group is bigger and louder than bad one," said Phil, "I am glad we go to that new park when it opens."

"I know the good group will be the one that wins," said Lil, "I hope that new park is as good as this one here."

"I am glad our parents are good to us," said Tommy, "I heard that new park will be a good one of course."

"I am glad we don't have helicopter parents," said Kimi, "I see the local government is here now."

"I see them one's here to decide," said Dil, "I see the mayor and two council members here."

The local government sided with the big good group not the bad one. Their parents are happy they won the protest there in that park there. They are glad that new park opens tomorrow morning by the mayor himself. The kids are in the bath so they are naked of course. The helicopter parents are upset they lost that protest but nothing they can do about it. The good group is supported by the local government so that is why they won it. The helicopter parents group might form a party are something. We see them children talking now of course in the bath.

"I am glad we are in this bath here having fun," said Phil, "I love looking at my big and long penis that all of us see."

"You have a nice looking penis and scrotum," said Lil, "I have a nice vagina on me being a girl of course."

"I love being naked in the bath here," said Tommy, "I see my genitals as well and love them of course."

"I also love being naked here as well," said Kimi, "I like Lil here has a vagina being a girl as well."

"And same here as well of course," said Dil, "I love being a boy having a penis and scrotum on me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. New park and arrest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park and saw the mayor cut the ribbon to open it. Then went to the sandbox and having good fun there. Helicopter parents group came half an hour later to tell other parents how to raise their kids. Them parents said leave them and their children alone to mind their own business. They refused to leave them alone of course. So they told the security guards who threw that bad group out of that park. They are glad that bad group was kicked out. We see them all talking about why that park is good and about them other parents that came in.

"I love this new park here that opened today," said Phil, "I am glad that bad group was thrown out of here for what they did."

"I am glad we are all here today," said Lil, "I hate that bad group for they are helicopter parents of course."

"It is a good park that we are at," said Tommy, "It is none of their business how our parents raise us in fact."

"This park is a nice one of course," said Kimi, "I am glad they dealt with that bad group there."

"I love that we came here today," said Dil, "That bad group needs to mind their own business of course."

That bad group went to another park and also got thrown out of there. And they got arrested and charged with some crimes and that group no longer has a party. That bad group is in the police station jail and will be transfered to the county jail. They all heard that bad group was arrested and are glad it is all over and will go on trial. That bad group has gone too far and did crimes. They are all at home and will start school in weeks at a good Elementary school in town there. We see the kids in the bath playing and talking there.

"I am glad they got arrested and charged of course," said Phil, "I was getting tired of them telling others what to do."

"I am glad that group is no longer a party," said Lil, "I am just glad that bad group is now in jail of course."

"We are all glad they was arrested there," said Tommy, "They had no business how our parents raise us in fact."

"I am glad that is now over with," said Kimi, "I am glad they are in jail and could go to prison."

"I am sure happy they are in jail now," said Dil, "Now we are in the bath as naked as the day we was born."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. School tour

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the school for the tour for school starts in just a week. They are happy to see that school there for they will be going to there in a school bus. They will miss their preschool teacher but their new teacher is is the one who is giving them the tour of it there. She knows three former students who will be going to a new school in town. And another going to the second new one. They have four new arrivals they could become friends with at that older school. We see them at school talking during that tour of that school there of course.

"This school is nice and that teacher is sure nice," said Phil, "I will be glad when school starts in just a week by a bus."

"I also love this school here of course," said Lil, "I heard we will be coming here in a week in a school bus."

"It is indeed a good school here," said Tommy, "That is a good looking playground where recess will be at."

"I like our teacher here she is nice," said Kimi, "I heard we will be coming here by the school bus."

"I love my preschool teacher," said Dil, "She told me she will be missing all of you there."

There bus driver is a woman named Alice Cook who just got hired to replace the one who is now retired. She is there at that school there and said she will be their bus driver. Later after the tour they all went home and went out to dinner. That is the same bus the retired woman drove for the last three years of her job there. They are glad they will be going to that school there. They are glad they will be having nice teacher and nice bus driver. One other bus driver is mean but not Ms. Cook. We see the kids in the bath talking there of course.

"I am glad we will be going to that school there," said Phil, "Now we are having a good bath naked i see my penis."

"I also love that school and bus driver is nice," said Lil, "I will be glad i will get to wash your penis and scrotum."

"I will love going there on that bus to it," said Tommy, "And we always wash each others genitals."

"I will love going to that school there," said Kimi, "I love when we clean each others naked bodies."

"I heard another bus driver is mean," said Dil, "I heard he got fired and i love my penis here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Strong and smart boy

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun on the playground and talking. They know school starts soon as in six days and they are ready for it. They love that school and their teacher and know they will all be safe there after all of course. The newer school will have a bully gang called new school order. They think newer school is for new arrivals only in fact. That bully group is wrong for it is a public school so everyone can go there as Children elementary school age. We see them all at the park playing and talking about school and when it starts.

"I will love going there for school we will be safe there," said Phil, "I am glad it isn't at a new school because a bully group will be in one of them of course."

"I am glad we will have a good teacher there," said Lil, "I am glad we will all be safe there just like at home of course."

"We will all be glad when we go there," said Tommy, "I heard a bully group would be at a new school that started up."

"I am glad we will have fun there," said Kimi, "I heard about that bad group has a bad name to them there."

"I will be safe in that preschool you all went to," said Dil, "I heard it is called new school order a bad sounding group."

The members of that bad bully group came in the park and they all see them. They asked them if they will be going to that new school there. They said no they are going to another elementary school as in an older school instead. That is when they went to a boy and girl who will be going to a newer school who was there for all their lives. They said when you go there prepare to be bullied. That one boy said to them that he takes marshal arts and he knows how to box and knows judo. We see them all in the bathroom playing and talking naked.

"I know that one boy he is stronger than he looks," said Phil, "That girl will be in our kindergarten class so she is safe as well."

"I am glad that boy is strong as well as smart," said Lil, "Them bullies will be sorry when he messes with him there."

"I am glad that boy takes self defense," said Tommy, "I hope he starts up an anti-bully group at that school there."

"I want to learn that myself someday," said Kimi, "I am glad that boy is both strong and smart as well."

"I heard he will start an anti-bully group," said Dil, "Cindy who was Chuckie never takes baths with us."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Bully and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun on the playground and talking. They hope that new bully gang at the new school goes away for good and leave good kids alone. They are happy they will go to an older school in less than a week. The new bully gang is at the park picking on a girl who was from another school to new one. They are bad kids of course. Tommy and them went over to their parents who told that bully's family what went on there. That one bully got grounded because she is a bad girl. We see them all talking now about it of course.

"I am glad that female bully was dealt with her in this park here," said Phil, "I am glad we won't go to that new school."

"I am glad we stopped her here at the park here," said Lil, "I am also glad we will be going to an older school."

"That bully group will be a bad group of mean kids," said Tommy, "I am glad we will be going to an older school."

"I am glad that one was dealt with here," said Kimi, "I am glad we will be going to an older good school."

"I will be going to a good preschool soon," said Dil, "I will be going to the same school you will go going to one day."

It will in fact be next school year and that bully group will be gone before then. They know bully groups are bad and causes problems. That bully group won't be able to get away with that in that new school there. An anti-bully formed to turn in them bullies when they do bad stuff for the principal and teachers are against bullying. The anti-bully group is bigger than the bully group. Them bullies have no idea that good group formed but all of the adults there does and approves of it. We see them in the bath talking when they are fully naked.

"I love having baths here together being naked of course," said Phil, "I love looking at my circumcised penis here of course."

"I also love having bath together here," said Lil, "I love having a full set of female organs of course."

"Bath is only place to play naked at," said Tommy, "I see my penis and scrotum like Phil and Dil also has."

"Baths are lots of fun and love being naked," said Kimi, "I love having a full set of female organs in me."

"I love having baths as well," said Dil, "I love looking at my male organs for i love being a boy."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. The huge protest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun in the sandbox having lots of fun there. Then in came a group of homosexuals coming to protest followed by helicopter parents. Their parents are there to counter both bad groups there. So yes a three way protest has begun there in that park there. Them kids are watching that protest and same as others. The local government will side with the good people of that town there not them two bad groups. We see them in the sandbox talking as the protest is going on biggest they ever saw.

"I hope this won't last very long for i hate both bad group," said Phil, "I am glad the government is on our side so glad we have parents in the good group."

"I also hope it won't last very long there," said Lil, "I also hate both bad groups for what they want we don't want."

"I am glad we have a bigger and louder group," said Tommy, "Both bad groups are for themselves not for us."

"I am glad we have good parents here," said Kimi, "I am glad we are watching that huge protest there."

"I am just glad government is for us," said Dil, "I am glad we will all go home when it is over with of course."

Them bad groups left angry when local government sided with the good group not their groups. The good people of that town wants parks for everyone and no safety first rules. The local government told both group they will never side with them groups there for the bad stuff they want which is not what the good people there won't. They are glad that good group won that protest there. Them two groups hope they win the local elections that is coming up. We see them kids in the bath there still talking there of course.

"I knew the local government would side with the good group," said Phil, "Now we can enjoy a good bath so we see each others genitals."

"I also knew they would side with us there," said Lil, "I also love being naked here seeing each others parts."

"I am glad our group beat both bad groups," said Tommy, "I see our genitals which i love looking at of course."

"I am glad we are at home now enjoying it," said Kimi, "I am happy we see each other naked in here."

"And same here of course in fact," said Dil, "I am glad we can enjoy this good bath here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. A bad group arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun on the playground having a good time. The helicopter parents are coming to give speech's and protest for a park of their own called safety first park. They won't take no for an answer for some reason. This time they could all be arrested as in them members. They are glad that their parents are there ready for them. That group for some reason or other won't take no for an answer. The police was called and members was arrested for an illegal protest. We see them all talking now of course.

"I was glad them members got arrested for doing that," said Phil, "I heard that group wouldn't take no for an answer of course."

"I am also glad they all got arrested here in fact," said Lil, "I also heard the same thing you heard of course."

"That is indeed a bad group who got arrested," said Tommy, "I am just glad it is over with for good i hope."

"I hate that bad group of helicopter parents," said Kimi, "I also heard a homosexual group could also come here."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "If that other group comes in we will all be ready for them."

That other bad group decided not to go there for they heard that one group was arrested. They don't want to be charged with doing illegal protest. The local government already told them no and to take it for an answer. They hope them groups lose big in the next local elections to both major parties. The good people of that town wants parks for everyone without bad rules. They all went home and the kids are in the bath playing there so they are fully naked. We see them all talking in that bath having a good time there.

"I am glad that other bad group decided not to come here," said Phil, "I am glad that some members of a bad group was arrested now we are having a bath now."

"I love when that bad group got arrested of course," said Lil, "I am happy we are naked and in the bath here talking."

"I love when they got arrested there of course," said Tommy, "I love being naked and love seeing our genitals here."

"I am glad they got charged and party could get banned," said Kimi, "I am glad we are all naked here it is so natural."

"I am glad to start preschool soon," said Dil, "I see all of our genitals including my penis here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Having a good bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at home in the bath having a good time playing in it. Because they are in the bath they are as naked as the day they was born so genitals is showing. They know every body parts needs to be clean of course. They know that genitals are special body parts for they are used for sex. Them parts needs to work the way they should in fact. They all love being naked around each other there. They know they can't run around outside naked as the day they was born. We see them all talking about their genitals and such.

"I love being naked here in front of all of you here," said Phil, "As you can tell i have a big and long penis and a perfect scrotum and two testicles."

"I love seeing all of us naked here of course," said Lil, "I can tell you have a nice sized penis attached to you."

"I also love being naked as well here in fact," said Tommy, "I love my genitals as well for i am a boy of course."

"I love being naked here as well," said Kimi, "These parts of ours is indeed special to have."

"And i also love being naked here as well," said Dil, "I know these parts will be used for sex someday."

They see each others butts and genitals in the bath there of course. They know genitals needs to work properly for they need them to reproduce with in a good way of course. They love seeing each other naked in the bath there of course. They love the words penis and vagina there of course. Their genitals have no pubic hair yet so they are sterile being to young for sex. The girls don't release egg cells yet and boys don't have sperm cells yet of course. They are still talking in the bath so they are all still naked of course.

"We can't reproduce yet for we boys has no sperm yet," said Phil, "As you can tell we have no hair there as you can tell of course."

"I know we are sterile now being kids of course," said Lil, "I know someday we can be able to reproduce using them."

"I know we have no hair in this area here," said Tommy, "I am glad we have no shame as of yet of course."

"I love having genitals of course," said Kimi, "Someday we will be able to have sex using these parts here."

"And i love being naked here," said Dil, "I am glad we all have nice looking genitals here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	48. First day of school

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is on the school bus on the way to school for the first day. They are in kindergarten at an older Elementary school which is a proven good one there. The new schools has bully groups at them places there of course. Them bully groups wants non new arrivals out of them two schools there. Which isn't true for they are public schools. The leaders of them bully groups aren't very smart and uses violence to get things done. They all have arrived at school and went into the kindergarten classroom and are talking there now as they play in there.

"This is a good school here so far so glad we are here now," said Phil, "And i like our school teacher she is sure nice of course."

"I am also glad we are here at school as well of course," said Lil, "Our kindergarten teacher is indeed nice of course."

"I love going here to this here school in kindergarten," said Tommy, "I am so glad we come to school here not another one."

"I am glad we are all here in this school here," said Kimi, "Here comes another kid here coming to us now."

"My name is Todd Mills i moved here a month ago," said Todd, "I want to play with all of you here of course."

They said he can indeed play with them so he is playing with them now. One other boy is thinking of showing girls his genitals and would ask them to touch it. But his friend told him keep his private parts private. So he will not show it unless his friend was at home sick of course. Phil and them wonders what them two are up to of course. They heard the good one tell them that his friend was going to show his penis to girls and wants them to touch it and his scrotum with two testicles in it. Then later they are in the big bath together so they are all naked now.

"That one boy is a bad kid who wants to show his parts," said Phil, "As in show them to you girls there and we see our genitals now."

"I don't want to see his penis of course," said Lil, "I heard he isn't circumcised so i don't want to see it."

"We boys here are indeed circumcised," said Tommy, "I am glad his friend stop him from showing it around."

"I am glad he stopped him of course," said Kimi, "I love our school and our good teacher as well."

"I am glad we are all in the bath now," said Dil, "I love the preschool i go to as well as our teacher."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Fighting back

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is on the school bus on the way to school for the second day. They are glad they go to the same school there together of course. The newer school has a bad bully group filled with tough sounding people there. They know them bullies will be getting in trouble at that new school there. They are glad they go to an older school instead of course. They are all happy they go to a good school with a good teacher there. The newer school has a good group to turn in them bullies there. We see them all talking there at that school in that classroom there.

"This is indeed a good school here and come here together," said Phil, "I heard a good group at that newer school started up to stop them bullies there."

"I love coming here as well for we have a good teacher," said Lil, "I am glad we do all come here to this good school here."

"I am glad we all come here together not there," said Tommy, "I hope them bullies gets stopped for what they want to do is evil."

"I love coming here to this good school here," said Kimi, "I am glad we come here to a good school for the second time."

"I am glad we do come here to this school here," said Todd, "I am glad we became friends here reminds me of preschool."

Their teacher is glad they came there because she likes them for she saw them before. They are glad when they heard the good group turned in two bullies one who put a student in a locker and the other in a trash can. Them two good students are safe now and the two bullies got detention. They are glad good kids there are against that bad bully group. Them bullies looks strong but isn't very smart and more fat then muscler. The good group then turned in one more bully for putting a kick me sign on a good student we see Tommy and them in the bath there.

"That is some good news from that new school there," said Phil, "Now here we are glad we are naked having a bath i see my genitals."

"I am glad most kids are against that bully group," said Lil, "This is indeed a good bath here i see my vagina here."

"I am glad a good group formed there," said Tommy, "I see all of our genitals here for we are naked in fact."

"I love our good school best of course," said Kimi, "I am glad we come to have a good bath together in fact."

"I love my preschool of course," said Dil, "I love it when we are naked for we see our genitals in here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Bully group in trouble

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is on the school bus on the way to school for the third day. They heard a student got suspened for bullying a student at that one new school there. They are glad they all go to an older school away from the bullies. Most in that new school is against that bad bully group there. They know that school is for every kid in that town there of course. The bad bully group wants to drive out the non new arrivals from that school there. The principal suspened that student a few days. That bully got grounded at home for picking on a kid at school.

"I heard that boy got suspened from that school there," said Phil, "I am sure glad we go to this older school instead of that newer school there."

"I also heard that boy was suspened a few days," said Lil, "I am happy we all go to this good school here not there."

"That bad bully group needs to go away for good," said Tommy, "I am also glad we go here to this school here together."

"I love coming here with all of you here," said Kimi, "I am glad that bully got what was coming to him there."

"I am glad we all come here as well," said Todd, "I hope that bully group does go away for good."

That bad group saw their member suspended for a few days and knows he will be back soon. They agreed to keep trying to drive out all but the new arrivals from that school there. One there got detention for teashing a girl for her hair. So that bad group is getting in trouble at that new school there of course. That bully group is a bad one filled with not very smart kids there. One saw a group of kids smoking cigarettes in the bathroom there making them teach that tobacco is bad for you. We see the kids in the bath now naked and talking there.

"I am glad our parents don't smoke because it is bad," said Phil, "I heard it can cause cancer and other health problems of course."

"I am glad me and Kimi turned in the girls there," said Lil, "I hope none of us starts smoking them bad things."

"I heard cancer is bad caused by smoking tobacco," said Tommy, "I heard smoking marijuana is safer of course."

"I love that we turned them in at school," said Kimi, "I know this state made marijuana legal of course."

"None of the one's at my school smokes," said Dil, "But i think some of their parents does smoke cigarettes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Bad bully suspended

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is on the school bus on the way to school for the forth day. They heard another bully got detention for calling a kid a nerdy dork. He got a talking to not to call people names for it is bad and can hurt people's feelings. They are glad they go to an older and better school instead of that new school there. That bully group is going down in fact. That new school has more anti-bully rules than the school they all go to of course. That bad bully group will go away if leaders is expelled. We see Tommy and them talking during class as they play.

"I heard another bully at that new school got in trouble of course," said Phil, "I am glad we go to this school instead of that new one with all them bullies there."

"I also heard the same thing you heard of course," said Lil, "I don't like bullies them one's wants to drive out older arrivals there."

"I am glad we come here together here in matter of fact," said Tommy, "I heard they have more anti-bully rules there."

"I love coming here with all of you here," said Kimi, "I am glad we come here as well instead of there of course."

"I love coming here with all of you here," said Todd, "I am glad i am now friends with all of you here."

During that time a female bully pulled the fire alarm and try to frame an innocent girl who went to the same preschool Tommy and them went to. She got suspended for doing that and could be expelled if she does it one more time of course. They heard about that as they got home for they live next to that good innocent girl as in Tommy and them of course. That bully girl got grounded at home for pulling the fire alarm and trying to frame a good model student. The good girl is happy the school took action against her bully and we see them in the bath talking there.

"I am glad that school didn't believe that one bully," said Phil, "I am glad are in the bath i see my big penis and scrotum."

"You look good naked for a boy of course," said Lil, "I see my vagina and nice and smooth front as well."

"I am sure glad we go to a better school of course," said Tommy, "I see all of our genitals i love being naked."

"It is so natural is why i love seeing them," said Kimi, "I hope Cindy who was Chuckie still had a penis."

"His now her's was cut off of course," said Dil, "Castration is indeed a bad thing and almost died as a result."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Expelled and arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is on the school bus on the way to school for the fifth day so a week. They are glad they all go to a good school together instead of one with a bad bully group in it. One bully got expelled for bringing a knife to school. They heard about that from a known student of that school who saw that knife there. He could be arrested soon of course. That bad group is going down and they are glad about that. Bringing a knife was to scare away kids to go back to another school. We see them all talking as they play in the kindergarten class there.

"I heard one of them brought a knife to that one school," said Phil, "Now i heard he will soon be expelled from that school there of course by the school board."

"I am glad we don't go there for it is scary," said Lil, "I am sure glad he is going to be expelled for weapons to school is bad."

"I also heard about that as well of course," said Tommy, "I will never bring a weapon to school for it is against the rules here."

"I am sure glad we come here not there," said Kimi, "We know better than to bring a weapon to a school to scare people."

"I am glad we come here as well of course," said Todd, "I love coming here for this is a proven good school of course."

That boy is at the school board to get expelled from school. His parents will be taking him to military school for bad children so he can become good. That after they said that the police arrested him and can serve time in juvenile hall. His parents called their lawyer who will take that case there. His parents wants him in military school not in juvenile hall. So their lawyer will defend him in that court there. The police was just doing their job for the school filled charges so had a warrent. We see them in the bath now talking of course.

"I heard that bad boy got arrested today in fact," said Phil, "For the school has filled charges against him now we are here naked."

"I am glad he got arrested for that of course," said Lil, "I hope he serves at least two years in that place there."

"I also heard he was arrested as well," said Tommy, "His parents might have called their lawyer of course."

"He is sure a bad boy who needs to be arrested," said Kimi, "I am sure they called their lawyer in fact."

"I am glad i go to preschool of course," said Dil, "I am glad he is expelled and arrested of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Bad parents kicked out

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the the park having some fun there for it is Saturday so no school today. They heard some helicopter parents are there talking with kids and parents. They see them talking to a boy and his mom by the slides. They hope they leave that park soon and stop bugging people how to raise their children. They are glad the guards told them leave. They are glad they didn't come over to them of course. They are members of that bad political party in fact. We see them all talking about school and such and coming bath.

"I am glad the security guards told them to go of course," said Phil, "And first week of school was very good for it is a good school."

"I love the school we go for it is a good school of course," said Lil, "I am also glad they are gone from this park here."

"I am glad we are here in this park here today," said Tommy, "And school is fun and next school year we get textbooks."

"This is the best park in this town and have a bath later," said Kimi, "And school is fun for we are in kindergarten of course."

"I might be a girl now but i feel male inside," said Cindy, "When i get older i will have a new penis made for me."

They are all glad them helicopter parents was told to leave the park to leave people alone. They are happy they go to the best Elementary school in that town there of course. The newer school is getting better for some members got suspended or expelled from school and some was arrested. They are glad them helicopter parents was kicked out of that park there. We see all of them having a bath and has all their clothes off so we can see their genitals. That Cindy isn't in it. We see them in the bath tub there of course.

"I love being in here in the bath fully naked of course," said Phil, "What i love is i can see my penis and scrotum as well as my feet and toes."

"I love being naked here i see my vagina now," said Lil, "I love having baths here together or they are sure fun."

"I am glad we are in here having a nice bath here," said Tommy, "I see all of our genitals so i like what i see."

"I love having bath for we can be naked," said Kimi, "I am glad we are in this good bath here."

"I love being naked here as well of course," said Dil, "I see all my genitals attached to me of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. Bad group gone

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school now for it is Monday so they all have school of course. They are in kindergarten so they are playing with the toys there and having some fun. They know after school they would go home to play there. That school there is a good one and the newer school is getting much better with the leaders expelled from that school there. They heard that from a girl they know who goes to it there of course. A boy told Phil and Lil the bully group is now gone. We see them at school talking as they play in kindergarten there in fact.

"I heard that bad bully group is now gone from that school there," said Phil, "We heard from a boy who goes there of course."

"I am glad that newer school will be getting better there," said Lil, "Yes that boy who we know goes to that school there."

"I heard the leaders are expelled from that school there," said Tommy, "So i know that bad bully group is no more of course."

"I am glad things are getting better there of course," said Kimi, "I am glad we come here to this school here."

"I love coming here as well of course," said Todd, "I am also glad things are getting better there."

The remaining bullies in that group stopped bullying people and learned not to bully people. Thy are glad that bully group new school order is no more and the newer school is getting better there. That the two leaders are in big trouble for they was arrested and charged so could serve time in juvenile hall for up to two years. They know them kids are to young for adult prison. They brought weapons to school which is not just against school rules but also against the law. We see them in the bath later that day as in at night.

"I am glad we are here in the bath here now of course," said Phil, "I am glad that school will be getting much better without them there."

"I am glad we are in the bath here now of course," said Lil, "I am happy that bad bully group is gone for good now."

"I am glad we are all here in the bath now," said Tommy, "I am glad the leaders was arrested and charged of course."

"I love being naked here of course," said Kimi, "I am glad that group is now gone from that school there."

"I love being naked our genitals are showing," said Dil, "Them leaders are being charged of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. School talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school now for it is Tuesday so we see them in class now playing. They are in kindergarten so no test coming up for them of course. The teacher is good to all children in her class to move to the first grade in fact. All of them will move on to the first grade next school year at that school. Rumors have it one or two new schools is coming. In fact two will be built do to more people moving to that town there. So one or two from that class will go to one. But none in the group. We see them all talking as they play there.

"I heard two new schools will soon be built of course," said Phil, "I hope none of us goes to one of them two new school which will be built."

"I hope none from our group will go to it," said Lil, "Mom knows a school board member so she will keep us here."

"One is being built in a field of course," said Tommy, "And the other where an old mansion was once at years ago."

"I hope we all stay together here at this place," said Kimi, "I also know that school board member as well of course."

"I am glad we come here and stay here," said Todd, "I hope we stay here until we move to middle school."

That school board member will keep that group in that school there. That two in that class there will go to a new school but not them five members there. A boy named William will go to the one being built in a field and a girl named Tanya to the other new one. They don't know them kids very well so they won't really miss them for they can be mean as in them two kids there of course. Later they went to a park to play and then are having a bath now so they are fully naked. We see them all talking in the bath when they heard the good news. And two bad kids was sent to juvenile hall.

"I am glad we will stay at our good school of course," said Phil, "I heard the two tough kids could move to a new school."

"I am glad we are in kindergarten this school year," said Lil, "I hope we stay there until middle school of course."

"I am glad we will stay together for school," said Tommy, "I am glad we know a member of a school board."

" I am glad that school board member is a friend," said Kimi, "I am glad them kids was found guilty in court."

"I am glad they got found guilty as charged," said Dil, "I am glad we are naked i see our genitals now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. We still learn

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school now for it is Wednesday and coloring in the kindergarten class. They will learn the alphabet as well as learn about clouds as well of course. They are glad them two bad boys went to juvenile hall in fact. Them two kids was took to juvenile hall for two years. Tommy and them learned about clouds and now playing. The parents of them two will try to appeal to another court so them two can be in military school instead of in juvenile hall of course. We see them talking as they play about why clouds are made of course.

"I am glad we don't get much tornadoes here of course," said Phil, "But we do get rain from clouds here and water makes them."

"I am glad we will get some rain today of course," said Lil, "That and air makes them so yes by rain of course."

"I am glad we are all here today in fact," said Tommy, "I heard tomorrow we learn more stuff than today."

"I am glad we will get some rain today," said Kimi, "I am glad we will learn more stuff tomorrow here in fact."

"I am glad we learned about clouds today," said Todd, "I am glad we are going to learn more tomorrow."

The two bad boys are in juvenile hall and heard what their parents are doing for them now. They are glad them two bad boys are serving their time in that place there. They will learn about lights and history of kids songs and such. They are in the bath now as naked as the day they was born. The boys see's their penises and the girls their vagina's. And see's each other genitals. They are glad them two bad boys is in that place there and off the streets. That newer school is now more safer. We see talking as they play in the bath there.

"I heard we will learn bout lights and one other thing," said Phil, "As in kids music and other good kids stuff about history of it."

"I am glad them two bad boys are in that place there," said Lil, "And glad we learn more tomorrow in school."

"I love that school we go to and glad we are here," said Tommy, "We are all glad them bad kids are in that place serving time."

"I am glad we are we are all fully naked here," said Kimi, "I heard we will learn good things tomorrow of course."

"I am glad we see each others naked bodies," said Dil, "I am glad we are having a nice and hot bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. We will be safe

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school now for it is Thursday and playing with toys having fun. And learning children stuff as well as other good things so they can be ready for first grade. They are glad they go to that school there of course. The newer schools are getting better for both bully groups are gone. They are glad the leaders was arrested, charged, and convicted. What the leaders was doing was very wrong for public schools is open for all children not just new arrivals in that town there. We see them all talking now as they play and will learn a bit more of course.

"I love coming here to this good school here of course," said Phil, "We will learn a bit more so we will be ready for the first grade next school year."

"It is a good school and the teacher is nice," said Lil, "We will all move to the first grade i am sure about that."

"I am glad we all come here together in fact," said Tommy, "I am glad we come here for this is a good school."

"I love going here together as well," said Kimi, "I am glad we are learning well from her of course."

"I am glad i am a friend of all of you here," said Todd, "I am glad we come here as well for it is a good school."

They learned about lights and how they work of course and learned about how electrcity can be dangerous with downed power lines. They are glad they know what to do if they see downed power lines is to stay away from them and to tell an adult of course. So they won't get hurt or killed of course. They are going to move to the first grade next school year. And heard some children music which they are enjoying of course. They are glad they go to a proven good school. We see them later in the bath talking and playing of course.

"I am glad we will be safe around downed power lines," said Phil, "This is indeed a good proven school in matter of fact."

"I am glad we have no hair drier near the bath," said Lil, "Same as curling irons as well for we are in the bath."

"I am glad we learned more of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going to such a good proven school in fact."

"I am sure glad we will be safe in fact," said Kimi, "I am glad you will come to our school next school year."

"Sounds like fun at that school there," said Dil, "I will love when i go next school year to that grade."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. We learn more

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school now for it is Friday and will learn more stuff today. They are in kindergarten so they will learn more than they did in preschool so they will be ready for the first grade. They are glad they go to school together. They know a school board member so they will be in the same class. That school has three first grade classes there. The teachers in that grade is Ms. Potter, Mr. Madison, and Mrs. Williams. So they will have one of them of course. They have plenty of time away of course. We see them all talking about what thy learned today and such.

"I am glad we learned of tornadoes today in class," said Phil, "And we learned more stuff in this school in this class here of course."

"I am glad we learned how to be safe," said Lil, "In case any of us get them seizures we learned about."

"None of us have had them before," said Tommy, "And we never had a tornado that i know about."

"One day we could have them," said Kimi, "Both tornadoes and them bad seizures of course."

"My uncle has them seizures in fact," said Todd, "So now i know how to help him of course."

One of them will have mild seizures call absence seizures. But not the kind they learned about today as well as about tornadoes and will learn about volcanoes and another type of seizures of epilepsy than the one they learned today on Monday. They are glad they don't live a place where most tornadoes happen. They also don't live near volcanoes because them one's are extinct. As in never will erupt again ever. We see them in the bathroom naked and having a nice bath. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad we don't have them bad seizures so far," said Phil, "But if any of us do have them we know what to do of course."

"I am glad we never had a tornado here," said Lil, "In this town so we might be safe if we do."

"We learn more on Monday in that class," said Tommy, "I heard it will be about volcanoes and more seizures."

"I am glad we are learning more than last year," said Kimi, "I am glad we will go to the first grade next school year."

"I heard we never had tornadoes here," said Dil, "We are safe from them for we live on the west coast."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. A new bully group?

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the zoo to see the animals for it is Saturday so no school today. They are glad they have new animals to see like some insects and some sea mammals and a few fish. They are glad that it is Saturday so they are there. They are going to school on Monday and heard a bully group is in the zoo being mean to some kids there and kicked out. They saw them bullies being kicked out of the zoo for being mean. And was glad them bad kids was kicked out. So more kids can be safe there. We see them all talking there of course about it.

"I am glad them bullies was kicked out of this zoo here," said Phil, "I heard they was making fun of some kids and could have hurt someone."

"I am glad the security here is a good one," said Lil, "I heard they would have made fun of us if not stopped."

"I am glad that we are all safe here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are learning more from school."

"I am glad we are safe here now," said Kimi, "I know what to do in case someone has that seizure of course."

"I am happy we are here in the zoo," said Dil, "I don't think any of us has epilepsy so we are safe."

One day one will have it as in epilepsy but will have the mild kind of seizure called absence seizures. So no need for seizure first aid. So none of them will use it on each other but Todd will have that kind. The parents of them bullies grounded them for making fun of children and could have hurt someone. Them bullies just moved there and could form bully group in the school they go to. Them bullies will get in more trouble for making fun and kids and will even hurt someone. We see them all talking now in the bath now of course.

"Them bullies are bad of course and was kicked out," said Phil, "I am glad we are all safe from them for now."

"I am glad we are going to a good school," said Lil, "I hope we never have them bad seizures."

"I am glad we are safe now in here," said Tommy, "If one of us do we know what to do."

"I hope we never get them kinds of seizures," said Kimi, "And them bullies are mean to people of course."

"I am glad we are in the bath now," said Dil, "And that could be the start of a new bully group."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. We learn more there

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school having fun there and will learn more stuff today. They will learn about another kind of seizure called absence seizures. Not as bad as tonic-clonic but can keep a person from playing full contact sports there. And will learn about lightning and how dangerous it can be. And are glad school is going well for them of course. They know in first grade they will do regular school work as well as homework of course. And knowing after first grade is second grade. After Elementary school is middle school. We see them all talking now in class of course as they play.

"I know a new school is being built but we stay here," said Phil, "They only got three none of them is us but that girl there is going to go to it."

"I am glad we will stay here in this good school here," said Lil, "I heard that girl will go their starting in first grade."

"I heard another will have third grade there," said Tommy, "And the third would start fifth grade there."

"I heard it will be done in summer vacation," said Kimi, "And them three will be going there next school year."

"I know that girl some she lives next to me," said Todd, "She said to me she will be glad to go there."

The other Elementary schools will send some there but mostly new arrivals in town. A few from each school will only be ten percent of student population. And the most will be from new arrivals of course. And they learned more from school about another kind of seizure and lightning. They are glad they went to school today of course. And tomorrow about the third kind of seizure and about what a Hurricane did in Texas and will learn about learning how to read of course. So now at the Pickles house in the bath.

"I hope we will learn how to read fast so we can be ready," said Phil, "We have lots of time for early in the school year now we are naked i see my penis."

"I am sure w can learn to read fast it will be good," said Lil, "I am glad we are in the bath and you have a nice set of them."

"I am glad we will learn more than preschool last school year," said Tommy, "And glad they will teach us how to read fast."

"I am glad we will stay in that school there," said Kimi, "I am glad we will have you in our school next school year."

"I heard one from my preschool will go to a new school," said Dil, "And one from another as in a girl and a boy from another."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long chapter here please.


	61. Learning well

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school having fun there and will learn more stuff today. They will learn about another kind of seizure called drop attacks and some other things. One other thing they learned is about flash floods and regular floods. They know that flash floods can be dangerous now of course. And will soon learn about one or two more stuff there. They are glad they go to that school there of course. They know that next school year they will go to the first grade. We see them playing. We also see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we know what to do now in flash floods," said Phil, "I am glad we come to this good school here and we will stay here until middle school."

"I am glad we also learned about regular floods," said Lil, "I am glad we are learning more than preschool last school year."

"I am glad we learned about another seizure," said Tommy, "I heard we com here and we won't go to a new school next school year."

"I am glad we are here today so we can be safe," said Kimi, "I heard we could will learn more stuff today."

"That on girl will be going to one," said Todd, "The teacher is calling us over now so we can learn more."

They learned about how important rain is and keeps stuff green of course. After that they went back to play until story time. Then nap time and learned about what to do in case fires in the house. Two firemen came and teached them that. And later went home and is now in the bath having a good time playing. So like always they are fully naked of course. Tomorrow they will learn about simple partcial seizures as well as about how to be safe outside in a hail storm. We see them all talking now in the bath now.

"I am glad we are learning more than last school year," said Phil, "I heard we will learn about another kind of seizure of course."

"And also about hail storms and how we ca be safe," said Lil, "Someday we can learn about our genitals of course."

"I am glad we will be in the same school next school year," said Tommy, "I heard we will learn how to wash good."

"We already know how to do that of course," said Kimi, "So no need for us to learn about for we know."

"I am glad i go to a good preschool of course," said Dil, "I heard a new school is coming next school year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. We love to learn

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school having fun there and will learn more stuff today. They will learn about another kind of seizure called complex parical seizures. And is also learning about what kids songs are good and which kids songs is bad. And a little bit of math as in zero's in addition of course. So they can all read simple stuff like children books in fact. So they are glad they are learning so much in kindergarten at that school there. That girl who will be going to a new school is unhappy about it. We see them all talking about what they learned today and about that girl.

"I heard simple parchel is next and it will be it," said Phil, "And glad we have a good children songs in our house Christian songs of course and she is unhappy."

"I am glad we are still coming here until middle school," said Lil, "And we learned some simple math and yes Christian songs at home from church."

"I am glad we are learning so much here of course," said Tommy, "She is unhappy for she will be going to a new school."

"I heard we will learn one more thing today," said Kimi, "I heard we will learn how to wash ourselves which we already know."

"I am now allowed to wash my own penis and scrotum," said Todd, "I learned how from my parents and preschool."

So the teacher called them over and learning how to wash their own bodies in a good and safe way. Some boys there as in three aren't circumcised so will have to retract their foreskin when they wash their penises. They are trying to cheer up that unhappy girl there. She heard a bully gang would be there just like the other two new schools had. Later they went home and is allowed to wash themselves. The boys there are circumcised so no foreskin to retract. We see them all talking in the bath having fun playing with bath toys.

"Well i am indeed circumcised i can see my penis head or glands," said Phil, "And no foreskin to retract so i can wash it with just soap and water."

"I love the size of your penis there of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are all in here nice and naked of course."

"I am happy we are in this good big bath here," said Tommy, "I am also circumcised as well of course."

"We are glad we are in here and goes to a good school," said Kimi, "I am glad we are having a nice bath here."

"I love being naked of course i see my penis," said Dil, "I am glad i will go to that good school next school year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	63. We are learning

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school having fun there and will learn more stuff today. They already learned simple multipacation such as the zero's and one's of course. And will soon learn about simple parctial seizures and some other stuff. It is simple for they are just in kindergarten getting ready for first grade. We see them playing of course now. And will soon learn about the medication used to treat epilepsy which one of them will get absence seizures in first grade. We see the teacher calling them over for they are ready for to learn about that kind of seizure.

"I love to learn about epilepsy for it is interesting," said Phil, "We will be ready for first grade where we will learn more than here of course."

"I hope none of us gets a type of seizures," said Lil, "I am glad we are learning about them so we know what to do if we have them."

"I hope none of us gets the bad kind of course," said Tommy, "But if one of us do we will know what to do of course."

"Simple parcial isn't that bad i heard," said Kimi, "I am glad we stick nothing in their mouth for it could hurt them for bad kind."

"Simple parcial isn't as bad as complex of course," said teacher, "You kids are going to be ready for first grade next school year."

Then learned how to take care of pets better than what they heard in preschool. And last thing they learned was how to keep plants healthy of course. And knows flowers attract butterflies and bee's in fact. They will soon learn bee's are important to keep flowers looking good. They are glad they go to that good school there. That one girl will adjust well when she goes to a new school that is being built now where a private school once stood before the fire. We see them talking in the bath now about next school year.

"First grade we will learn more than kindergarten of course," said Phil, "Someday we will go to middle school, high school, and college."

"I am looking forward for next school year as well," said Lil, "We learn more in kindergarten than preschool."

"We learn about the medication for epilepsy tomorrow," said Tommy, "Next year we will learn more than kindergarten."

"We are learning step by step of course now," said Kimi, "Next school year you will be in kindergarten there."

"I am looking forward for kindergarten," said Dil, "We did learn how to feed pets of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. We learn well

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school having fun there and will learn more stuff today. They already learned the medication used to treat epilepsy and learned what hurricanes are. And will soon learn what downs sydrome and one other thing. And they know tomorrow they will go to the park which is a good place for families to bring their kids there but now at school. The group is playing with the blocks having lots of fun. They know the teacher could call them for another lesson. We see them playing as well as talking and the teacher will soon teach them a lesson.

"I am glad some medication can treat that in case we have one we can," said Phil, "I hope we learn more besides that and hurricanes of course."

"I am glad we are learning more stuff than preschool last school year," said Lil, "I hope we learn about more good stuff."

"I am glad we come here to this good school here together," said Tommy, "I hope we learn about how stuff works of course."

"I am glad we are all here at school today," said Kimi, "I am glad we learned about them two stuff today here of course."

"The teacher is coming over here now to talk to us," said Todd, "It might be time for us to learn more stuff of course."

They learned about down syndrome as well as about friendship and sharing which what they already know. About friendship but paid attention more about down syndrome. And next school year they will be in first grade and Dil will be in kindergarten for he is the youngest member of the gang. He is at home now for preschool lets out an hour and a half before the rest of them comes home from Elementary school of course. We see them all naked in the bath having a good time there of course and talking.

"We had a good time in school for we learned some good stuff," said Phil, "I am glad we will all be in first grade and Dil will be were we are at this school year."

"I know we learned about friendship in preschool," said Lil, "I am glad we learned about medication used to treat epilepsy of course."

"I am glad we are going to the good park tomorrow," said Tommy, "I heard on Monday we learn about how to read a bit better."

"I am glad we go to such a good school of course," said Kimi, "I hope you learned about good stuff in preschool."

"I learned about true friendship of course," said Dil, "Next school year i will be in your school for kindergarten."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Bullies arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park for it is labor day so no school today. They will go to school tomorrow and learn about diabetes and other good stuff like that of course. That school they go to is a good one but they are at the park for the day. That park is a good one and having a good time at the playground there of course. And glad they have a three day weekend. And heard what they would they will learn tomorrow so they are going to talk about it of course. We see them playing on the slides there and talking about what they will learn tomorrow.

"I am glad we will learn about diabetes and about germs of course," said Phil, "I am glad we will be in first grade when next school year comes."

"I heard some simple math as well as what you said of course," said Lil, "I am glad we have a good teacher who is teaching us well."

"I heard we can't see germs but not sure what they are," said Tommy, "And we have months of school so we will learn more i am sure."

"I am glad we are in this good park today of course," said Kimi, "And not sure what diabetes is yet but we soon will in fact."

I am happy we are here to enjoy this good park here," said Dil, "I heard i will learn something in preschool in fact."

We see some other kids there playing and bullies is on their way to that park as well. They was delayed when a labor day parade is going on so they was stopped for now of course. And was stopped again by a police officer and said what are they doing and said heading to the park. He found out they was bullies which also happens to be a gang as well. They have warrants for their arrest so he and more police officers arrested that gang of course. Tommy and his friends and brother heard what went on about that gang being stopped before they could come in there.

"I am glad that gang was stopped so they didn't come in here," said Phil, "I am glad they had warrants for their arrested for they would bully us."

"I am glad they was also stopped by the local police of course," said Lil, "I am glad we heard they was arrested by them."

"I am glad we have a good police force in this town here," said Tommy, "We are glad they was arrested so they won't bully us."

"I am glad we are in this good park here in fact," said Kimi, "I am glad the police had warrants for them of course."

"I am glad we are having a three day weekend," said Dil, "But i happen to love my preschool of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Learning much more

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school and already learned about allergies not just sneezing kind. And learned some simple math and will soon learn about diabetes of course. And glad they are learning so much more than in preschool of course. And are glad they saw a good parade for labor day yesterday. Now they are in school so they can learn some more. And they are playing until the teacher calls them over to learn about diabetes and read the a story before nap time. And are glad they know epilepsy is treatable and can grow out of some of them we see them talking.

"I am glad we learned about allergies and some simple math," said Phil, "I just wonder what diabetes is and wonder if it can be treated by something."

"I am glad we are back in school for we are learning so much," said Lil, "I hope we learn if one of us will get it someday."

"I am glad we learned about to learn some more of course," said Tommy, "I hope that it can be treated like epilepsy is of course."

"I am glad we are all here in this good school of course," said Kimi, "I heard a family member has diabetes of course."

"She is calling us all over now for us to learn about it," said Todd, "She has some charts so we can learn about it very well."

They went over and she is teaching them as much as she can about diabetes and allowed someone who can teach them more. That man just happens to be a doctor so they will learn much about it from him of course. And she read them a good story and heard they could learn about HIV/Aids tomorrow in school of course. And glad that none of them has diabetes for he tested them for it of course. And later went home knowing more than when they came in today. And we see them in the bath playing and talking of course.

"Glad that none of us has diabetes so we are healthy of course," said Phil, "I hope we never get it for bad stuff could happen of course."

"I am glad we learned some about some stuff that can be treated," said Lil, "I heard we will learn about more treatable stuff."

"We will learn more about more stuff like more math," said Tommy, "And about some other kind of virus called HIV."

"I am glad we are learning more in school of course," said Kimi, "I heard HIV is a virus that could lead to aids."

"I will learn about it next school year of course," said Dil, "I am glad i will be going to the same school as you next school year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Learning shame

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school and already learned about allergies not just sneezing kind. And learned how to care more about animals than what they already knew. And getting ready to learn about HIV/Aids which none of them has. They know they had colds and chicken pox so they know HIV is much worse than them of course because it attacks the immune system. They went to go learn about it and knows they should be tested for it after sex someday. They are glad they are only kids to young for sex. We see them all talking now of course about it.

"I am glad we learned about that virus and how bad it is," said Phil, "I am glad we are to young for sex and i never had a blood transfusion."

"It is a bad virus and glad we don't have it of course," said Lil, "I am also glad we learned more about animals of course."

"I heard tomorrow we will learn about herpes in fact," said Tommy, "I have heard about cold sores on the mouth before."

"I heard we will learn about trees as well," said Kimi, "I am glad we are learning much more than in preschool that is for sure."

"I am glad we will still be coming here next school year," said Todd, "Except for that one girl over there of course will be in a new one."

The teacher called them over for story time and to learn some simple reading of course. And they are glad they are learning how to read and write. And heard they will also learn about some wild animals as well. And they are glad they will learn some more stuff tomorrow. They left a bit more literate and smarter. And at the Pickles house we see them in the bath talking about they will need to have seperate baths and take them alone. So yes they are learning about shame now. We see them talking in the bath now about it.

"We will need to take sepearte baths real soon of course," said Phil, "I know we have genitals for i see them including my penis and scrotum."

"I see my vagina and i also heard we must as well," said Lil, "And it will be in just a week or two of course."

"I am glad we are learning so much in school of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are also learning about shame of course."

"I am glad we learned so much today of course," said Kimi, "And Dil you will learn about shame next school year."

"I am glad i am in just in preschool of course," said Dil, "But next school year i will love it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. We love to play

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school and already learned about sinuses and we see them all playing now. They are playing with regular toys like action figures for boys and dolls for girls. They are glad they are in school today to play and learn. And will learn about how to spot regular mushrooms and poisonous kind. Until then we see them playing of course. And they know a fire drill is tomorrow and learn how to be safe if a house is on fire. And today it is going to be about mushrooms. We see them all talking about toys and what they learn.

"I am glad we are having a good time here in school today," said Phil, "And we will soon learn about mushrooms of which one's we can eat and which one's we can't."

"I am glad we go to this good school here of course," said Lil, "And we learned about sinuses and will soon learn aout mushrooms."

"I am glad we are in a good school were we can learn," said Tommy, "And glad we are still friends and we love the toys here."

"I love mushrooms myself for they are so good," said Kimi, "And i love to play here in this good school here as well a at home."

"I love to play and learn more stuff than last year," said Todd, "And glad we will learn about mushrooms today and about fire tomorrow."

They are having a good time playing with the toys there of course. And they played until the teacher called them over to learn about mushrooms then came story time and then nap time. Then came lunch time and went back to playing with the toys of course. And played until it was time to get on the bus and go home. And they are now in the bath having a good time playing with bath toys. They know not to masturbate in the bath for sake lack of privacy of course. We see them all talking in the bath as they play.

"I will miss having bath together but we still can play at school here," said Phil, "And we still play at our houses but not in baths."

"I will be glad when we go to school tomorrow to play," said Lil, "And we also will still be going to the park just not in baths together."

"I heard our parents could still watch us but one at a time," said Tommy, "And we will learn about fire safety tomorrow at school."

"I also heard they still will watch us in the baths one at a time," said Kimi, "And we can go to the park to play on Saturday."

"I learned more children songs in my preschool today," said Dil, "And tomorrow we will learn another one and will have a birthday for one person there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what will happen next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Fire drill

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school and already learned about safety of the road as in look both ways before they walk. Today they have a fire drill and learn fire safety after that. They are glad they are learning safety and such of course. They are learning not only safety but about other things as well of course. And they all know the fire drill is today and is ready for it. And hopes they do things right just in case they have a real fire in the school. The fire department will send two talk to them about fire safety and what false alarms is and we see them all talking now.

"I hope the fire drill goes as planned and w learn fire safety as well," said Phil, "We already learned road safety now fire safety of course."

"I hope we learn in case we ever have a real fire here in school," said Lil, "I am glad we learned about safety on the road before crossing."

"I am glad we are learning how to stay safe at home and here," said Tommy, "And i hope we learn about some more math soon."

"I am glad we have our parents to help us as we cross," said Kimi, "I hope we never get a fire in this good school here."

"We are glad we are having a fire drill here today," said Todd, "I hope we do things right when the principal pulls the fire alarm for the drill."

The drill went very well and the teacher is proud of them as well as the fire fighters. So they are glad to teach them more fire safety. They learned that candles are a leading cause of house fires. And learned that arson is a crime even if it is a vacant house. And one of the students will end up in prison for life for murder but not one of the group. But a boy named Chad will be the one of course. They have no idea he will kill someone in cold blood. Later they went home and having a bath. We see them all talking as they have a bath.

"I am glad we learned so much today about fire safety," said Phil, "I am glad we don't use candles in the bathroom unless we have no choice."

"Yes in case of a blackout but not near the bath," said Lil, "I am glad we also learned road safety and fir safety."

"I am glad we will learn more Monday," said Tommy, "I heard we will learn about bath safety as well as some math."

"I heard we also learn sign language," said Kimi, "But i just wonder if we will learn braille of course."

"I don't think you will there of course," said Dil, "I heard it is only for blind people not us."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. Good helping

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is the park having fun on the playground like the slide and such. And has no idea a group of bullies is on the way there to tease people who isn't like them. And helicopter parents would once again defend Tommy and them. Them helicopter parents will no longer trying to make their parents watch them more. But will continue watching theirs. Them bullies are bad for they seem to like hurting people and their feelings. For they could be socopaths of course. We see them playing at the park and talking about why they love their school and about that park there.

"I love our school for we seem to be learning very well of course," said Phil, "And i heard we will learn simple sign language and simple math and one more thing."

"I think it could be some kind of weather or something," said Lil, "I know we won't learn braille for it is for blind people and i love this park here."

"I am glad we are here in this good park here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we will learn more in school on Monday."

"I love this good park here as well for it is so much fun," said Kimi, "I know a blind boy who can teach us some braille."

"I am glad we are at the park here for it is a good one," said Dil, "I heard you are all learning how to read in kindergarten."

Them bullies came in that park and messing with some kids in the sandbox and kicking sand at them. And then came teashing Tommy and them calling them nerds and geeks. And them helicopter parents came over and defended them as in Tommy and them. And told them bullies to leave them alone and not call gifted people that in an insulting way. The park security threw the bullies out and told them behave themselves. And they thanked them helicopter parents and the security guard. We see them still at the park talking of course.

"That bully group is a very bad one of sociopaths of course," said Phil, "I never thought i would thank helicopter parents of course."

"I am glad they helped us out when them bullies came," said Lil, "I also think them bullies are sociopaths of course."

"I am glad the helicopter group came of course today," said Tommy, "And i am glad them bullies are gone from this park here for the day."

"I am glad you kids are now safe from them there," said a helicopter mom, "We just want kids to be safe but won't force it on you kids parents."

"I am glad them bullies are gone from here," said another helicopter mom, "I think them bullies are sociopaths of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. Tornado drill

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school playing and learned some simple science and has a tornado drill today. The science they learn what is inside a tornado as in the vortex of course. They might live on the west coast but can still get them as well. And will soon learn how to keep them safe in that school just in case of a tornado. Until then we see them playing of course. They will also learn how to read a bit more of course. But that will be after the tornado drill not before. And will leave there knowing some more. We see them all talking about what they learned so far.

"Now we know how tornadoes can be so dangerous in fact," said Phil, "And i hope we learn how to stay safe if we do have ever do have a tornado."

"I am glad we don't get much of them here of course," said Lil, "Tornadoes happens more in the mid west not here but we could get them here."

"I am glad we learned more about weather than before," said Tommy, "We will indeed have a tornado drill and maybe next week an earthquake drill."

"I am glad we don't live in tornado alley for they can kill," said Kimi, "And i know we could have them here but same as earthquakes."

"I am glad we will learn how to protect ourselves," said Todd, "I heard earthquakes seems to happen here more than there."

The tornado drill happened and learned to duck there and cover their heads with their hands. After that the teacher is glad they learned so much about how they can stay safe. They know tornadoes happens more in the mid west but could happen there. They heard tomorrow they will learn about what is legal and what is illegal. And not knowing one or two will break the law and get arrested of course. And will learn how to protect themselves of mean animal attacks. We see them taking one last bath together for they are still growing children.

"I am glad we will be safe in case we ever have a tornado of course," said Phil, "And we are having one last time of all of us together of course."

"I am glad we are learning how to stay safe from bad stuff in fact," said Lil, "And me and you can still have them together for we are family."

"I heard we will learn more tomorrow about mean animal attacks," said Tommy, "And next week we have an earthquake drill as well."

"I am glad we are learning more stuff in kindergarten of course," said Kimi, "Last year we was in preschool like you are now."

"I am glad i go to that good preschool for the teacher is nice," said Dil, "I am glad i will be in the same school next school year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. More safety lessons

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school playing and learned some simple math and will soon learn safety. This time is to keep them safe from animal attacks to prevent them. They know animal attacks can happen so they will learn to be safe. They heard it is more common in dogs than in wild animals for they are getting that lesson now. They will be safer now of course. But then they learned that wild animals could attack them if they have rabies. And now they know how to be safer. We see them playing with the toys and we see them talking as well.

"I am glad we are learning how to be safer here in kindergarten," said Phil, "I am glad we are glad we will prevent animal attacks from dogs and such."

"I am also glad we are learning safety here in kindergarten," said Lil, "And i heard we will learn safety on playgrounds and such."

"We are going to learn that tomorrow from our good teacher," said Tommy, "And the next day we will learn more safety i am sure."

"I am glad we are learning more on safety week in fact, " said Kimi, "We know our dogs won't attack us unless they get rabies."

"I have a little dog at home which is friendly of course," said Todd, "But if he attacks us my parent would kill him if he has rabies."

The teacher called them over and learned to look for skin cancer which is moles that grows or changes. None of them has that of course. One girl looks like a nerd and acts like one and turns out she is of course. She already knows that for some in the group is geeks and maybe one of them is a nerd and maybe a dork. One boy in that class has a brother who had skin cancer removed. We see them at home and we see Tommy and Dil are in the bath together having some fun. We see them talking about safety and how important it is for life.

"We know our two dogs got the vaccines to prevent rabies," said Tommy, "I am glad we will learn some more safety of course."

"I am glad we have two good dogs who won't hurt us," said Dil, "In preschool we saw a hedgehog from a woman who came."

"I remember that from last school year of course in fact," said Tommy, "I think we should wash each other for we both have penises and such."

"I know we can wash each other and we both are boys," said Dil, "We will learn about another safety tip of course."

"We know safety tips is for us to be safe when we are older," said Tommy, "Tomorrow we will learn about safety on the playgrounds and parks."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. Learning more safety

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school playing and learned some simple science and will learn more safety. This time it is about fires and such for camping of course in fact. They are glad they will learn more about safety so they won't get hurt in fact. They know camping can be fun but can be dangerous if not careful of course. So their teacher called them over to teach them. And know camping can be fun if your careful in fact. She said be careful around the campfire and such. We see them all playing as well as talking after them lessons about how to stay safe.

"I know fire can be dangerous but so can some wild animals of course," said Phil, "I am glad we are learning safety this school year."

"I am glad we are learning safety as well of course," said Lil, "I heard tomorrow we learn more safety which we all like of course."

"I am glad we learned how to stay safe when camping," said Tommy, "I heard tomorrow of how to read a bit more as well."

"I am glad we learned camping can be fun but dangerous," said Kimi, "I hope we also learn about stranger danger or something."

"I love camping it can indeed be fun but dangerous if not careful," said Todd, "And knows now don't mess with skunks do to stinky stuff."

And after some more playing their teacher called them all over to learn something else. This time it is about how to stay safe in parks and a bit of simple history of course. And glad that they can still be safe and not get killed or hurt or stinky. They know mountain lions can be very dangerous around that area there. As well as rattlesnakes as well as poisonous bugs. And learned how they can be safe out in the world of course. They heard they will learn some stranger danger tomorrow. We see Phil and Lil in the bath at their house and talking.

"I know mountain lions are in this area here and dangerous as well," said Phil, "I love having baths and being naked i see my genitals as in penis and scrotum."

"And skunks can spray a stinky stuff which is gross in fact," said Lil, "And i also love having baths as well i see my vagina."

"You kids are learning well from that school you two," said Betty, "I see your genitals and have nice sets of them."

"I love having a big and long penis attached to me of course," said Phil, "I know not play with it here in the bath of course."

"I heard we learn some more safety tomorrow at school," said Lil, "I know not to mess with my vagina here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Math and safety

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school playing and learned some simple math and some safety as well. This time they are learning bath safety why they aren't big enough to take them alone. That they have to wait for a year or two for taking them alone. And some of them thinks they can indeed take them alone of course until then and will talk to their parents. And them parents will not watch them for they believe they are big enough and old enough to take them alone. We see them talking before the teacher calls them over to learn some more safety tips for life.

"I am glad we are still learning some safety tips for us in fact," said Phil, "I just wonder what we will learn about for safety for us to live by."

"I think it is about stranger danger which we should learn," said Lil, "I hope none of us gets kidnapped by adult we don't even know."

"I hope we do learn more safety tips about stranger danger," said Tommy, "I am glad we learned some math and bath safety."

"I am glad we are all learning so much this school year," said Kimi, "I hope soon we can learn about tobacco and alcohol or something of course."

"I also hop we learn about illegal drugs and which we should avoid," said Todd, "I heard one illegal drug is slowly becoming legal."

The teacher called them over and learned not to talk to strangers and promised them two more safety tips tomorrow. She has nothing against that drug that is becoming legal for it is legal in that state there. She knows marijuana isn't that bad and why it is better than tobacco for they give them that to help with cancer and kinds of pain which is cronic of course. They are glad that they need to stay safe and not talk to people they don't know and for people who they know who is shady. We see Tommy and Dil having a bath with their mom their.

"I heard we will learn more safety tips for us to remain safe," said Tommy, "I know cigarettes is bad for you and glad our parents don't smoke of course."

"I am glad my school learned about insects which is cool," said Dil, "They brought them to the preschool like an ant farm and such."

"I am glad you two kids are learning so much in them schools there," said Didi, "I hope you kids learn about illegal drugs soon."

"I hope we learn about them tomorrow or next day of course mom," said Tommy, "And safety tips will help us in life of course."

"I hope we have more animals in my preschool of course," said Dil, "We have two wonderful dogs which is our pets in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Mean substitute teacher

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school playing and learned some simple English as well as learning tobacco is bad. As well as other drugs except for marijuana do to medical benefits of course. And knowing they will get more safety tips in fact. They know more the more safety tips they learn the safer they can be. They are glad they have a good kindergarten teacher. One class has a mean subsitute teacher who the school board will fire do to using a paddle which is illegal of course. Tommy and them heard the paddling sound and a girl cried in pain we see them talking now.

"That what she did is illegal and causes more harm than good in fact," said Phil, "I know that last school year in preschool it causes more harm than good."

"I see she is being arrested for assaulting a minor of course," said Lil, "I am sure she will be fired and serve some time in jail."

"Paddling is harmful to children and glad it is illegal in fact," said Tommy, "That girl i know from what i heard is she just had a seizure."

"I know she has absence kind of seizures do to epilepsy," said Kimi, "She did tell her from what i heard but she paddled her which is illegal."

"I know that girl she is my cousin who lives next door to me," said Todd, "She didn't desvered to be paddled and now these days we know more about seizures."

His cousin is feeling better now and the school board had no choice but to fire that mean substitute teacher. That girl then pressed charges against that mean woman. She will indeed serve up to a month in the county jail. The regular teacher returns on Monday and she have heard about what that mean woman did and tell them she is sorry that girl got paddled just for having a seizure and that paddling is illegal in most if not all states. Then later we see Phil and Lil having a bath so as always them two is fully naked in fact.

"If one of us gets epilepsy we know what to do if it is two kinds," said Phil, "As in tonic clonic and complex partcial but she has absence."

"I hope none of us gets the two bad kinds of seizure if we have them, said Lil, "If one of us gets absence just blanks off in space."

"I heard what that mean woman did to that girl there," said Betty, "If one of you two has seizures we know what to do."

"She was having a seizure when she got paddled so yes mean," said Phil, "I love being naked i see my scrotum and penis which is big."

"I am glad that mean woman got arrested and fired and charged," said Lil, "I also love being naked i see my vagina as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. We win again

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time on the slides not knowing a homosexual group is on their way. And helicopter parents agreed to help them and no longer bugs their parents. They are for the families not the gay and lesbians. They are their as in that homosexual group wants to bug them kids to support them. The helicopter parents know they are coming. And the kids parents also knows same as all of them. The police are there in case of riots that could happen in fact. We see them all talking now about why that one group is coming and about the park.

"I hate that one group that is coming here to bug us kids of course," said Phil, "Here at this good park were we love to play at and has good playgrounds."

"I am glad our parents will protest them and so will we in fact," said Lil, "I love this park it is the best one and that group coming is bad."

"I also hate that bad group that is coming to bug us in fact," said Tommy, "This park is for good family fun and not for them."

"I love the fact our parents and another group is against them," said Kimi, "I hear that group is coming now and see them as well."

"I also see and hear them as well and so do our parents," said Dil, "That helicopter parents group is on our side this time o course."

The bad group is trying to bug them kids but the good protesters won't allow it. The bad group isn't there to protest but to bug the children and their parents which makes them a bad group. The good group and all the children's parents and teenagers are protesting against that group. The bad group is now leaving the park knowing the protesters won. Later they went home happy and knowing that bad group is gone from the park. We see Tommy and Dil is in the bath talking about why protest are good and about body parts.

"I am glad we won the protest against that bad group," said Tommy, "By the way i love being naked i see my scrotum and penis."

"I hate that bad group for they came there to bug us," said Dil, "And i also love being naked i also see my genitals."

"We knew they was coming to bug you kids and us," said Didi, "I hate groups that come just to bug people so we protested them."

"That is one of the worst groups in this town here," said Tommy, "I am glad you all protested against it or they would bug us."

"I am glad we all protested against that group there," said Stu, "I know that bad group won't give up for good so we must be ready."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter which will be the last in this long story here of course.


	77. Last chapter

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school learning some simple reading and now playing in fact. And soon will learn a couple of safety tips for one is not to cross the street without holding adults hands. And the second one is safety in sports. One safety tip can end when they reach a certain age unless they want to. They are all going to tryout for sports next school year. That school has soccer, baseball, basketball, golf,volleyball, tennis, and bad mitten. They will tryout and make tams in some sports. We see them all talking about what they will learn about today for safety.

"I am glad we are all learning about safety this school year here," said Phil, "I want to tryout for soccer and tennis next school year which is what i like."

"One sport here i don't like here is golf it is so boring," said Lil, "I also want to tryout for soccer as well as volleyball which is what i like."

"I am glad we are learning safety tips here in this school here," said Tommy, "I will also tryout for tennis but i will also tryout for basketball."

"I am glad we are learning how to read better here in school," said Kimi, "I will tryout for bad mitten and soccer next school."

"I love that we are learning how to read this year in fact," said Todd, "I will tryout for baseball and yes even golf which i do like."

They played until the teacher called them over for some safety lessons on the street and in sports. One boy and one girl thinks holding hands to go across the street is wrong and that their parents just needs to be with them. That boy hands sweat so he can't hold his parents hands and said that to the teacher. She said holding hands when crossing the street is good. And he told her once again that his hands sweat so his parents won't hold it do to an overactive sweat glands. She said she will ask his parents to see if that is true or false.

"I have no idea what that boy said after safety lessons here," said Phil, "I know holding hands when crossing the street so no need for us to learn it again."

"That boy is known to get sweaty hands if held in fact," said Lil, "He does get them when i held his right hand once so he does."

"I am glad we are learning how to read and safety," said Tommy, "I don't think our teacher believe's his hands do sweat fast."

"He is known to have overactive sweat glands in his hands," said Kimi, "We learn holding hands when we was in preschool last school year."

"He is a friend of mine his hands do get sweaty," said Todd, "I hope that our teacher gets that we learned that safty in preschool."

I hope you liked this long story here for it is a long story. I will make one more story here where this on left off. The end.


End file.
